Los Colores Exteriores: Un mundo mas allá
by SanNanKnight
Summary: La vida en Equestria es tranquila y agradable. ¿Quien no querría una vida así? Accidentalmente, Twilight Sparkle y sus amigas descubrirán que mas allá de la Cascara del Mundo existen seres que las conocen e incluso las aman... mientras que otros las odian
1. Cap 1  Una noche de lluvia

**Los Colores Exteriores**

**Libro Primero  
><strong>**Un mundo más allá**

Un relato de suspenso, aventura, romance y panqués, aderezado por la magia de la amistad.

**Primer Acto: El libro**

**Capitulo 1 - Una noche de lluvia**

"_Era una noche oscura, terrible, como no se había visto en mucho tiempo. Todo parecía estar en silencio, un silencio parcial, incompleto, contaminado por el incesante sonar de una infinidad de gotas que se derramaban copiosas desde el inclemente cielo que vertía su furia en una lluvia torrencial… de haber silencio completo, la noche habría sido sencilla de sobrellevar, pero el constante repicar de la lluvia contra el suelo y las azoteas me hacían evocar absurdos terrores y despertaban en mi un miedo incomprensible al menor sonido anómalo, al menor rastro de movimiento, aunque estuviera solo en mi imaginación… de pronto, me pareció escuchar pasos… ¿serán? No pueden ser… ¡Si son! Se acercan… cada vez más fuertes, están aquí… vienen por mí, pero no me tomaran con vida… lucharé hasta…"_

―¡Spike! ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?

El pequeño dragón morado dio un respingo del susto que le hizo derramar el frasco de tinta sobre el pergamino que estaba escribiendo. Y no era para menos, Twilight lo había tomado por sorpresa en el punto más tenso de su relato. Escondido bajo una manta en un rincón de la biblioteca, con las luces apagadas, Spike había improvisado la ambientación que consideraba necesaria para escribir un relato de suspenso.

―¿Qué es lo que estas escribiendo? ―la poni purpurea tomo el trozo de pergamino y comenzó a leer con la vista.

―Espera Twilight, no está terminado, ¡no lo leas! ―pero la suplicas de su pequeño asistente fueron en vano, para cuando ella había leído un par de líneas le devolvió el pergamino con una mirada severa.

―Sabía que no debía dejarte leer esos cuentos de misterio. Has estado así de tenso toda la semana y ya hasta has comenzado a escribir.

―Oye, no me regañes ahora, tu eres la que siempre dice que leer es divertido. No puedo creer que ahora quieras reprimir mis deseos de ser escritor.

―No me molesta que escribas, Spike ―sonrió Twilight ―mucho menos que leas. Solo quisiera que concentraras tu ingenio creativo en algo que no te ponga tan alterado y te quite el sueño.

―Descuida, nada puede quitarle el sueño a este dragón… por cierto… ¿te marchas? ―con el susto, Spike apenas había notado que Twilight usaba una capa impermeable, sombrero y una sillita de montar en que se apoyaba un paraguas.

―Así es, ¿acaso lo olvidaste? Las chicas y yo tendremos hoy una piyamada en casa de Fluttershy. ¿No te dará miedo quedarte aquí en mi ausencia, verdad? ―dijo Twilight dirigiendo una mirada inquisidora al pequeño Spike.

De inmediato la expresión del dragón cambió de miedo y desamparo a una llena de autoconfianza.

―Por supuesto que no. Ya estoy grandesito como para cuidarme solo. Organizaré mi propia piyamada para chicos. Solo Owloysius y yo.

―¿No te lo mencioné? Owloysius no está en casa. Me pidió unos días para visitar a sus padres en el bosque Everfree. Creo que volverá el fin de semana.

―¿Quieres decir que me quedaré yo solo? ―Spike tragó saliva.

―¿Hay algún problema con eso?

―Desde luego que no ―dijo el pequeño dragón recobrando su tono confiado y altanero, inflando mucho el pecho ―me servirá para pulir mis dotes de escritor de suspenso.

―Bien, entonces vuelvo en la mañana. No te vayas a dormir tarde ¿escuchaste, Spike? ―concluyó Twilight abriendo la puerta que daba hacia afuera, donde el torrencial chaparrón seguía cayendo sin descanso.

―Fuerte y claro, jefa ―respondió el dragón parándose firme y saludando al estilo militar. Twilight había pasado por el dintel de la puerta y estaba por cerrarla tras ella cuando escucho la voz de Spike, y le pareció que estaba cargada de miedo.

―Twilight…

―Si, Spike ―la unicornio volvió a abrir la puerta un tanto preocupada, pero se encontró con el rostro sonriente de su asistente quien le respondió:

―¡Diviértete! ―y salió disparado escaleras arriba, tal vez a buscar velas y más sabanas que le ayudaran a ambientar la biblioteca para poder terminar su relato de suspenso.

La noche transcurrió sin más novedad. A Spike pronto se le acabo el interés en escribir cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba por terminar su tercer trozo de pergamino y seguía hablando solo de lo aterradora que era la lluvia. Sin darse cuenta había convertido su relato de suspenso en un extenso reporte meteorológico. Aparto el pergamino y la tinta y se acomodó en la canasta que le servía de cama para por fin irse a dormir. Bostezó sonoramente, estiró los brazos y justo al cerrar los ojos, le pareció que el sueño hacia enmudecer aun el constante y apagado sonido de la lluvia…

Entonces lo escuchó: knock, knock, knock.

Spike abrió los ojos de repente. Le pareció que se había dormido un solo instante y que en su sueño había escuchado que alguien tocaba a la puerta. ¿Lo había soñado o alguien de verdad había tocado la puerta?

Knock, knock, knock. Ahí estaba otra vez.

Ya no había duda. Alguien tocaba a la puerta. Pero debía ser un error. ¿A esta hora y con este clima? Spike se incorporó en su cama aun cubriéndose con las mantas y a la expectativa de cualquier sonido o movimiento.

Knock, knock, KNOCK.

Ok, era definitivo, alguien tocaba a la puerta y parecía ansioso porque abrieran. Propulsado por el miedo. Spike tomó una vela, la encendió de un soplido y bajo las escaleras que llegaban de la alcoba a la estancia principal de la biblioteca. ¿Habrá olvidado alguien devolver algún libro? El pequeño dragón se acercó poco a poco a la puerta no sabiendo si abrir o esperar a que tocaran una vez más. ¿Acaso, fuera quien fuera, no podía esperar hasta mañana? Su respuesta llegó de inmediato.

―¡Abran, traigo asuntos urgentes de Canterlot!

Sin demorarse más, Spike abrió la puerta y se encontró con la imponente figura de un pegaso pardo de la guardia real: no había duda, el yelmo dorado y el peto lo delataban. Pero en la oscuridad, y con la conmoción, Spike le pareció que la armadura de este guardia no era como las que él había visto anteriormente en otros fieles soldados de la corte real de la Princesa Celestia, en Canterlot.

―Lamento la demora, ¿quiere pasar?

―No hay tiempo ―respondió de inmediato el guardia empapado al comedimiento que le hacia el pequeño asistente dragón. ―es imperativo que entregue este paquete al bibliotecario de Ponyville en este instante.

Sobre la espalda del guardia, una voluminosa caja cuadrada descansaba inerte y mojada.

―Pues se encuentra en el lugar adecuado. Esta es la biblioteca de Ponyville, pero temo decirle que la bibliotecaria no está ―dijo Spike, haciendo énfasis en señalar que la encargada de la biblioteca era una yegua y no un poni macho. ―Yo soy su asistente. Si gusta puedo entregárselo personalmente.

El pegaso giró el rostro hacia Spike rápidamente, como analizándolo de pies a cabeza. Finalmente, y algo receloso, el guardia bajó la extraña caja de sobre su lomo, dejándola empapada sobre el piso de la biblioteca.

―Pero debo advertirte, que es imprescindible que llegue a los cascos del bibliotecario lo antes posible. ―sentenció el guardia y Spike no supo decir si nombró al bibliotecario en masculino de nuevo por error o a propósito.

―Pierda cuidado. Así será.

El pegaso se dio la vuelta dispuesto a salir por donde había entrado para internarse en la sombría y humeada noche en que un aguacero torrencial seguía vertiéndose sobre los tejados de Ponyville, pero antes de emprender el vuelo, pronunció, a manera de despedida:

―Y no olvides: La caja está dirigida al bibliotecario. Él y solo él deben ver su contenido. ―y en un movimiento veloz, desapareció en el viento de la noche.

Spike permaneció con la mirada clavada en el cielo a través de la ventana solo un instante, antes de que sus ojos fueran atraídos irremediablemente hacia el paquete misterioso. El pequeño dragón lo analizó a la luz de su vela y comprobó que no tenía nada de extraño.

Parecía una caja cuadrada envuelta por un paño marrón sujeto por un cordel cualquiera. Estaba completamente empapado y no medía siquiera la altura entera de Spike. Sin darse cuenta, una de las garras moradas del pequeño dragón alcanzó uno de los extremos del cordel y tiró de él. El paño se abrió casi por sí solo, bastó un poco de la ayuda de Spike y la caja se reveló a sí misma como un cofre de madera con una sencilla cerradora de metal. El cofre no tenía llave, así que bastaba con levantar la cerradura para abrir la tapa. Apenas había abierto unos centímetros el cofre, cuando la conciencia de Spike lo hizo detenerse.

―Tranquilo, Spike, ―se dijo a sí mismo ―las instrucciones fueron claras. _Él y solo él pueden ver su contenido._

Al repetir las palabras del guardia, sonaron tan ridículas para el pequeño dragón que las desechó de inmediato.

―¿Y él que sabe? Ni siquiera tiene idea de que Twilight es una chica. ―Se dijo finalmente mientras la curiosidad impulsaba de nuevo sus garritas a manipular la tapa del cofre, que se abrió sin siquiera rechinar. Dentro la oscuridad era total, y Spike aventuró uno de sus brazos para que tomara el contenido de la caja y se lo revelara como en un cuento de suspenso.

Su garra sujetó firmemente el objeto que el forro aterciopelado del cofre guardaba tan celosamente mientras su corazón latía apresurado por descubrir el secreto de la caja entregada tan sospechosamente en mitad de una noche de tormenta. Cuando el objeto estuvo finalmente frente a sus ojos iluminado a la luz de la vela, Spike lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos…

Y se llevó la decepción más grande de su vida.

En su mano estaba sosteniendo un viejo y aburrido libro de pastas de madera y remaches de metal. No era reluciente y nuevo, pero tampoco tan antiguo como para guardar algun ancestral secreto. De hecho no daba idea alguna de su contenido al mirarlo, no tenia título y en la portada parecía haber un grabado al que Spike de momento no pudo hallar forma.

Sintiéndose fabulosamente bobo, estuvo por devolver el libro al interior del cofre e irse a la cama, cuando reparó en que el tomo estaba cerrado con llave. Una pequeña pero fuerte cerradura lo mantenía firmemente afianzado y ese único detalle despertó de nuevo la curiosidad de Spike. Su garra libre se introdujo en el cofre buscando la llave y encontrándola en el fondo del forro de la caja, la sacó y, examinándola un segundo a la luz parcial de la vela, la introdujo en el cerrojo para darle vuelta.

El corazón de Spike volvió a latir rápidamente, apurado por el misterio que podría revelarse ante él en las páginas de aquel libro. En una situación normal, lo habría desechado pensando: "es solo un aburrido libro" pero los cuentos de suspenso que había leído lo tenían al borde de la paranoia y casi le pareció escuchar el crujir del pestillo del cerrojo al abrirse cuando dio vuelta a la llave.

Finalmente, decidido a abrir el tomo, coloco su garra sobre el borde de la pasta y se dispuso a darle vuelta lentamente.

Pero no fue así, la emoción lo había dominado ya y estaba ansioso por develar aquel misterio, cuando, al abrir el libro, un estruendo fabuloso se escucho fuera de la casa y aquella noche tranquila de lluvia perdió completamente el sentido de la lógica para Spike. Al tiempo que había dado vuelta a la pasta del libro, un relámpago tremendo hizo crujir el firmamento e iluminado la noche, pero dentro de la casa un ruido descomunal había hecho estremecer aun los estantes donde descansaban los libros: la puerta principal que daba hacia la calle, se había abierto sola como empujada por una fuerza brutal, permitiendo que el viento frio de afuera se colara por la abertura apagando la vela y sumiendo la estancia en una oscuridad perfecta.

El pequeño dragón dio un salto del susto. Con el viejo libro entre las manos, miró sobre su hombro para comprobar que, en efecto, la puerta principal se había abierto. Desconcertado, temeroso y temblando volvió su rostro hacia el frente, donde las páginas del libro aguardaban para saciar la curiosidad del entrometido dragoncito.

Pero los ojos de Spike ya no llegaron a posarse en las páginas. Se quedaron pasmados de susto al contemplar una visión absurda así como aterradora: frente a él, se recortaba contra la penumbra de la habitación en tinieblas, la silueta de lo que parecía la cabeza de un poni. Pero no había cuerpo que la sostuviera, sino que parecía levitar en el aire, erguida a la altura a la que estaría si estuviera adherida a un cuerpo como era lo normal. Spike miró por un instante sin poder comprender lo que veía, cuando la cabeza se giró lentamente hacia abajo como si quisiera mirarlo frente a frente. Spike se quedó paralizado pues, en el lugar donde debían estar los ojos de aquel poni sin cuerpo, no vio sino dos círculos perfectos e iluminados, como espejuelos redondos que reflejaban la insípida luz que se filtraba desde afuera.

Spike no supo más de sí. Los vecinos solo escucharían un potente grito de terror proveniente de la biblioteca, pero no habrían sido capaces de percibir aquello que lo provocó, pues, de todas las cosas extrañas que sucedieron esa noche, aquella que aterró lo suficiente a Spike como para proferir tan desgarrador alarido, fue la voz grave y monótona que emitiera la cabeza flotante de aquel poni cuando dijo:

―Ese es mi libro…


	2. Cap 2  La piyamada

**Capitulo 2**

**La piyamada**

No muy lejos de ahí, en una modesta casita a la orilla del bosque Everfree, disfrutando del calor que una fogata y su amistad mutua les brindaba, seis jóvenes ponis conversaban alegremente, resguardadas de la lluvia torrencial que se desataba afuera, mientras sus mascarillas de aguacate se les endurecían sobre el rostro:

―¿Pueden creer que a Spike le ha dado por ser escritor? ―comentó Twilight Sparkle. Era una unicornio con el pelaje de color purpura claro y tenía una crin lacia y de color azul oscuro, con un par de rayos en colores purpúreos. Su marca era una estrella morada con varias estrellas blancas.

―Mi pequeño Spiky-wacky, y que le ha dado por escribir, ¿cuentos de romance? ―rió animada Rarity siguiendo el sonido de la voz de Twilight pues dos rodajas de pepino le cubrían los ojos. Ella tenía el pelaje de un color blanco brillante, con una crin lacia y azulada en que se enrollaban varios rulos y de la que sobresalía un hermoso cuerno de unicornio. Su flanco estaba marcado por tres diamantes de color azul.

―Creo que debe ser bueno escribiendo, después de todo, ha escrito desde siempre las cartas que envías a la princesa Celestia, ¿no es así Twilight? ―Fluttershy, la anfitriona y dueña de la casa, tenía una voz dulce y tímida. Era una pegaso de pelaje amarillo y crin rosada, larga y lacia. Su marca eran tres mariposas en distintos tonos de rosa.

―Tal vez es bueno tomando dictado, pero creo que debe ser mucho más difícil escribir una historia original que solo tomar nota de lo que te dicen ―añadió Applejack hablando con honestidad. Su pelaje era de color anaranjado y su crin era larga y rubia y se encontraba atada cerca del final con un listón. Su marca eran tres manzanas rojas.

―Exacto. Así como es mucho más aburrido solo escribir historias que vivir aventuras de verdad, ¿no lo crees, Pinkie? ― respondió Rainbow Dash. Su pelaje era de color azul celeste y su crin brillaba con seis colores distintos que iban de un morado intenso al rojo más vivo, pasando por el azul, el verde, el amarillo y el naranja. Su marca era una pequeña nube blanca con un relámpago de tres colores.

―Bien dicho, Dashy. Esto es aburiiido. ―completó la impaciente Pinkie Pie. Su pelaje de color rosa hacia juego con su melena también rosa y esponjada. Su marca eran tres globos en colores azul y amarillo. ―¡Es hora de comenzar con las historias de mieeeeedo!

Y al pronunciar eso, Pinkie se paró sobre sus patas traseras, levantando las delanteras en actitud amenazante. Un estruendo resonó en la habitación mientras el resto de las chicas saltaba del susto.

Pronto notaron que no se había tratado de un relámpago real, pues en una esquina, Rainbow trataba de contener la risa mientras sostenía en uno de sus cascos delanteros los restos de una bolsa de papel reventada.

―Magnifico, Pinkie. Nunca me aburro haciendo bormas contigo ―dijo la pegaso, ya no pudiendo contener la risa, para luego dirigirse al resto de las ponis ―debieron ver sus caras, fueron algo así como…

En ese instante un relámpago real azotó el cielo de Ponyville, y todas las chicas sin excepción gritaron sobresaltadas, para quedar luego en silencio mirando a la tormenta que se desataba afuera a través de la ventana.

―Llámenme quejumbrosa, pero me da la impresión de que _alguien_ no está haciendo su trabajo ―Applejack rompió el silencio mirando deliberadamente a Rainbow Dash.

―Quejumbrosa tiene razón. ¿Qué ocurre Dashy, se te olvido despejar el cielo esta mañana? ―apoyó Pinkie ante la mirada contrariada de Applejack.

―Desde luego que no. Hice mi trabajo tan bien como todas las mañanas. Incluso mejor. Me parece que batí mi propio record el día de hoy. Pero estas nubes aparecieron de la nada justo después de mi última ronda de la tarde. ―Se defendió Rainbow cruzando sus patas delanteras con indignación. ―No puedo estar limpiando el cielo todo el día y la noche y cada cinco minutos. Además, un poco de lluvia no le hace daño a nadie.

Rarity estuvo a punto de apelar que Rainbow estaba siendo muy desconsiderada con su cabello, el cual sufría peor que las crines de otras ponis los efectos de la humedad, pero no le dio tiempo, porque en ese instante la puerta del frente sonó con una fuerza y una insistencia tal que Fluttershy volvió a saltar del susto.

―Tranquila pequeña, es solo la puerta, y tu tía Pinkie Pie esta aquí ―La tranquilizó la poni rosa. Pero Fluttershy no pudo hacer su clásica aclaración sobre ser un año mayor que Pinkie.

―¿Quién podrá ser a estas horas? ―pronunció desconfiada Applejack, mientras Rarity, habiéndose quitado sus rodajas de pepino, se acercaba a abrir la puerta.

Todas estuvieron en silencio un momento, al grado que pudieron escuchar el pomo al girar y el rechinido de la puerta al abrirse.

―Pero si es mi Spiky-wacky, ¿qué estás haciendo acá con esta lluvia?... ¿Te encuentras bien, Spike?... ¡Spike!

En la puerta, empapado y con la mirada extraviada, el pequeño dragón morado permanecía inmóvil como una estatua. Entre sus garritas aferraba fuertemente un objeto rectangular parecido a un libro. Se sostuvo en pie unos instantes para después desplomarse dentro de la casa sin decir una sola palabra.

Las chicas saltaron de inmediato a ayudar al pobre Spike. Fluttershy lo secó usando un paño, mientras Applejack lo levantó para colocarlo sobre el lomo de Rainbow quien lo llevó volando hasta el sofá más cercano. Twilight comprobó que se encontraba bien. Se había desmayado y ahora estaba completamente dormido.

―La tormenta debió asustarlo y corrió hasta acá desde la biblioteca. El frio de la lluvia y la fatiga de la carrera debieron hacerlo desmayar. No debí dejarlo solo.

―No es tu culpa, cubito de azúcar. No tenias idea de que la lluvia lo asustaría tanto ―la tranquilizó Applejack, pero la mirada de Twilight estaba fija en el objeto que, empapado y solitario descansaba sobre el piso justo en el punto en que Spike se había desmayado.

Se acercó lentamente y lo analizó con cuidado. Se trataba de un libro. Pero no un libro cualquiera, parecía haber sido encuadernado a mano. Las pastas eran de madera y tenia remaches así como una cerradura en metal oxidado. No había título alguno en la portada, solo un grabado que Twilight no supo descifrar de momento.

―Mi pobrecito Spiky-wacky, corriendo solo, en la noche, con este clima. Que pudo haberlo asustado tanto como para que viniera corriendo él solito…

Y mientras Rarity armaba una de sus clásicas escenas dramáticas, los ojos de Spike comenzarón a abrirse, sus garritas comenzaron a extrañar el peso del libro que cargaban y al comprender lo que había sucedido, el pequeño dragón se incorporó casi de un salto:

―El libro, ¿Dónde está?... ¡Twilight, no vayas a abrir el libro!

Pero era tarde. Flotando frente a la poni purpurea, hechizado por la magia del cuerno de unicornio de Twilight, el viejo tomo estaba abierto ya de par en par… pero no sucedia nada más. Era tan solo un libro abierto común y corriente.

Spike se sintió sumamente raro y fuera de lugar. Las seis amigas lo miraban preocupadas y sorprendidas.

―Creo que te has llevado un susto muy grande Spike, será mejor que te recuestes ―le aconsejo Fluttershy.

―Y no mas historias de miedo para ti, señorito ―añadió Pinkie en tono fingidamente adulto.

―Eran cuentos de suspenso… pero tienen que creerme, esto es real, el libro esta embrujado.

―Yo diría que más bien esta empapado, no creo que haya quedado una sola letra sin borrar en todas las páginas. ―señaló Applejack.

―¿De dónde has sacado este libro, Spike? Jamás lo había visto. No es uno de los tomos de la biblioteca ¿cierto? ―Twilight pasaba las páginas con cuidado examinando velozmente pasajes y esquemas.

―No, no lo es… es lo que trato de decirles…

―Creo que alguien está en probleeeemas… ―lo interrumpió Rainbow Dash en tono burlon, pero fue lo que hizo finalmente estallar a Spike.

―¿¡QUISIERAN, POR FAVOR, ESCUCHARME!

Las seis amigas quedaron de nuevo en silencio, y tranquilizándose, Spike les relató lo que le había sucedido después de que Twilight se había ido, no perdiendo detalle en ningún asunto, desde la visita del guardia misterioso, las peculiares instrucciones y el contenido y forma del paquete. Cuando llegó a la parte de la aparición de la cabeza del poni, Spike se estremeció solo de recordar el incidente, y Fluttershy se cubrió los ojos como si el extraño espectro sin cuerpo fuera a manifestarse en ese mismo instante.

―No debiste abrirlo, Spike, ya te he hablado de no ojear correspondencia ajena. ―le dijo Twilight al terminar el relato.

―¿Pero no me escuchaste bien? ¡Hubo un fantasma! No me digas que te preocupa más una pequeña falta al reglamento de correos que el hecho de que te enviaran un libro embrujado.

―También te he dicho, Spike, que los fantasmas y los objetos embrujados no existen. Creo que más bien, la visión fue obra de tu imaginación sobreexcitada por los cuentos de suspenso. Si miras bien, he abierto el libro y no ha habido ninguna manifestación sobrenatural. ―explico tranquila Twilight.

―Eso debe ser… ¡por las luces! La biblioteca estaba a oscuras cuando abrí el libro. ―Dijo Spike, haciendo su mejor intento de defender su teoría fantasmal, pero solo logró que Twilight respondiera con una mirada severa ―o tal vez fue la llave. ¿Qué tal si el encantamiento esta en el cerrojo?

―Ya es suficiente, Spike. No hablaremos más del tema. Tu hora de dormir ya ha pasado y me preocupa que hayas sufrido demasiadas emociones por un día. ―concluyó la poni purpurea cerrando el libro con su magia.

―Puedo quedarme aquí con ustedes ¿verdad? ―dijo el dragón con una tierna mirada de desamparo en los ojos.

―Puedes quedarte en el sofá, yo y las chicas dormiremos arriba en la alcoba.

―Pero… yo aquí abajo… ¿solo?

―No estarás solo. Aquí duermen también Angel y el resto de mis amiguitos. Espero no te despierten los ruiditos que hacen y los paseos nocturnos que dan a veces. ―lo animó Fluttershy haciendo mención a que su casa era un hervidero de animales.

―Por favor, déjenme dormir arriba, prometo no hacer ruido, prometo no ocupar mucho espacio ―insistió Spike aferrando sus garritas a las patas delanteras de Twilight.

―De acuerdo, si las chicas no les molesta, puedes dormir arriba con nosotras ―aceptó ella movida mas por la culpa de haberlo dejado solo esa noche.

―Oh, gracias, gracias, gracias… ―subió junto con ellas el dragoncito agradeciendo una y mil veces más.

Pronto, las chicas y Spike se fueron a dormir, mientras la lluvia afuera arreciaba y la luz tenue y cálida del interior de la casa de Fluttershy se apagaba, sumiendo en tinieblas a los ojos miopes de un extraño que observaba a lo lejos.

Todo estaba en calma. Había un silencio casi completo solo interrumpido por las persistentes gotas de la lluvia que no cesaban su apagado repicar. De pronto, la puerta principal de la casa se abrió suavemente, dejando que un suspiro de brisa fría se colara por la abertura. La puerta se cerró tan pronto como se había abierto, aparentemente por sí misma, y el sonido de unos pasos comenzó a resonar en el suelo de madera. Pero no era solo el ruido, a cada paso quedaba marcado un pequeño charco de barro en forma de huella por donde pasaba la presencia invisible que se había filtrado en la casa después de abrir la puerta.

Invisible como el viento, el ruido de pasos subió las escaleras hasta la alcoba donde dormían las seis ponis y el dragón. En instantes, el viejo y misterioso libro con pastas de madera que descansaba sobre una mesita junto a donde Twilight estaba dormida, se alzo en el aire, sostenido por una boca invisible, y comenzó a moverse hacia la escalera.

El piso de la habitación estaba sembrado de ponis. La cama de Fluttershy no era tan amplia para contenerlas a todas y habían decidido tomar mantas y almohadas para hacer camas improvisadas sobre la alfombra de la alcoba todas juntas. El libro flotó torpemente sobre las seis amigas y el ruido de pasos evadió con cautela las patas y las colas de cada una de ellas, pero se distrajo al escuchar a Rainbow suspirar entre sueños, y la presión de un pie invisible terminó aplastando la cola del pobre Spike que estaba dormido junto a la puerta cerca de donde Rarity había improvisado su cama.

El resultado fue confuso y desastroso. Spike chilló despertado por el dolor de su cola. Las chicas despertaron de inmediato sobresaltadas por el alarido del dragón. Twilight se apresuró a encender una vela, y cuál sería su sorpresa al ver algo que no esperaban.

Ahí estaba, frente a ellas, aquella invisible presencia que se había colado en la biblioteca y que, al escuchar el grito de Spike, había saltado de susto y, como una capucha invisible, se había removido de sobre ella mostrando la cabeza perfectamente visible de un poni macho que sostenía el libro misterioso con el hocico.

Solo la cabeza y el cuello eran visibles. De los hombros hacia abajo no había nada a la vista y daba la impresión de que flotaba. Pero eso no amedrentó a las chicas, o por lo menos no a todas. Antes que eso, Applejack arremetió contra el intruso tratando de cortarle el paso.

El poni sin cuerpo al verse en aprietos trato de buscar otra salida, y evadiendo una patada doble que la poni anaranjada le lanzo con sus patas traseras, enfiló hacia la ventana de la alcoba de Fluttershy. Nadie pudo detenerlo. Tomó impulso con sus piernas invisibles y saltó por el marco de la ventana, cayendo luego sobre un seto que había debajo y echándose a correr en la lluvia se refugió en la oscuridad de la noche.

Pero para las chicas ya no había duda. Lo habían visto con sus propios ojos. Aquel intruso no era un fantasma, pero si había en el algo peculiar: al parecer la capa que lo cubría poseía la habilidad de volverlo invisible. Cualquier duda quedó disipada cuando al brincar por el marco de la ventana, todas alcanzaron a ver qué debajo de la transparencia que le concedía su abrigo, había, en efecto, un cuerpo y dos pares de patas que sostenían aquella cabeza de poni.

El misterio del poni sin cuerpo pudo haber terminado ahí sin ninguna respuesta, pero sin pedir sugerencias ni consejos, Rainbow se lanzó volando por la ventana tras el desconocido. Desde las alturas la pegaso no pudo verlo. Debía de haberse echado encima de nuevo aquella extraña capa transparente, pero con su aguda vista y fino ingenio, Rainbow pudo detectar, si no a su presa, el chapotear de sus pasos sobre el encharcado suelo que reflejaba la clara luz de la luna que se filtraba entre las nubes.

Como un relámpago, Dash se lanzó en picada dando exactamente en el blanco. El poni invisible rodó derribado por la envestida, llenando de fango su capa de ocultamiento y escupiendo del hocico su preciado botín. Antes de quedar inconsciente, lo último que pudo percibir el intruso, fue la presión del casco de Rainbow Dash que lo aseguraba firmemente contra el suelo mojado y el vitorear de las cinco chicas poni y el dragón que desde la ventana de la casa habían observado el valeroso espectáculo.


	3. Cap 3 El interrogatorio

**Capitulo 3**

**El interrogatorio**

Sin duda, aquella escena que se pintaba en el interior de la casa de Fluttershy en ese momento era extraña. Las seis ponis y el pequeño dragón Spike, miraban desconcertados al poni extraño que se encontraba aun inconsciente ante ellos. Solo por seguridad, Applejack había insistido en atarlo, de manera que, con sus patas delanteras y traseras atadas entre sí, no podría ir a ningún lado.

Ya viéndolo bien no parecía tan amenazador. De hecho no parecía amenazador de manera alguna. En comparación con otros ponis machos que las chicas conocían, parecía más pequeño y flacucho. Su pelaje era de color rojizo, de un tono que a Applejack le recordó el de su hermano mayor Big Macintosh, pero más claro. Su melena estaba revuelta y manchada por el lodo, pero parecía ser lacia y de un color grisáceo claro. Sobre su flanco, su marca era lo que representaba un completo misterio para todas: parecía un símbolo negro, como un corazón invertido, rodeado por una llama de color anaranjado.

Spike y las chicas lo miraron un instante cuando el poni desconocido comenzó a despertar. Levantó un poco la cabeza y entre cerró los ojos como si no lograra enfocar la vista. Las ponis lo miraron sin decir nada, cuando, después de toser un poco, preguntó con aquella voz clara y seca que había asustado tanto a Spike en la biblioteca:

―Mis… anteojos…

Twilight miró hacia atrás, sobre la mesa donde habían colocado el libro manchado de lodo y la extraña capa de invisibilidad, se encontraban también las gafas del poni. Cubiertas de fango y dobladas por el golpe, los cristales se habían salvado por poco de hacerse añicos. La poni purpurea los tomó, los limpió un poco y se los coloco en la cara al desconocido. El cristal de los anteojos era tan grueso que apenas si permitía ver que tras ellos había unos ojos, dejándole al poni una expresión fría y monótona en el rostro. A continuación el poni se incorporó quedando sentado sobre sus flancos traseros, con las patas delanteras apoyadas en el piso.

Miro en derredor, observó a las seis ponis y al dragón que permanecían callados y a la expectación y finalmente dijo:

―Solo seis chicas y el bebe dragón… ¿puedo preguntar quién de ustedes me derribó?

―Seremos nosotras quienes hagamos las preguntas ―lo interrumpió Pinkie Pie con aire amenazador.

―Yo fui. ―Respondió Rainbow Dash haciendo caso omiso a la aclaración de Pinkie. ―A la velocidad que ibas te hubiera podido alcanzar aun si hubieses llevado veinte segundos más de ventaja.

―Por supuesto, una pegaso, eso lo explica. La pregunta sería, señorita veloz, si a veinte segundos de distancia hubieras sido capaz de ver el chapotear de mis pisadas bajo mi capa ―respondió el poni en un tono retador.

―Tienes los pies tan pesados que habría visto el polvo que levantas al caminar aun en una tormenta de arena ―arremetió Rainbow al percibir el desafío. La mirada que se dirigían entre el poni y la pegaso era tan hostil que parecía que querían derretirse el uno al otro con su puro enojo.

―Rainbow, por favor, no seas maleducada ―la alejó Rarity de donde estaba atado el interrogado para luego voltear y dirigirse a este, cambiando su dulce tono por uno mucho más amenazante. ―Ahora confiesa, sucio rufián, ¿Por qué querías robar el libro de Twilight?

―¿El libro de quien? Disculpe, pero comete un error. Tal como se lo dije a su dragón mascota, en la biblioteca, ese libro es mío.

―En eso te equivocas ―terció Spike sintiéndose aludido. ―el libro fue enviado al bibliotecario de Ponyville y esa es mi amiga y jefa Twilight. Yo soy su asistente y no soy mascota de nadie.

―Comprendo. Ahí ha estado el error. Tal como supuse, quien lo ha enviado no está al tanto de los últimos datos. Si tu amiga es ahora la encargada de la biblioteca, eso no cambia las cosas. Yo soy el dueño del libro, porque para cuando lo presté, yo era el bibliotecario de Ponyville.

―TÚ supusiste, TÚ eres el dueño, TÚ lo prestaste cuando TÚ eras el bibliotecario de Ponyville. ¿Y se puede saber quién eres TÚ? ―interrumpió de la nada Pinkie una vez más, haciendo énfasis en las palabras con un tono tremendamente dramático.

El extraño levantó la mirada, y en sus gafas destelló el reflejo de la luz de la chimenea y las velas que iluminaban la estancia, lo que a Spike le recordó aquellos círculos perfectos de luz que creyó que sustituían los ojos de la cabeza del poni cuando lo vio en la biblioteca.

―Mi nombre es Burning Spades y soy asistente del Gran Bibliotecario de la Colección Real en Canterlot.

Las chicas se quedaron pasmadas mirándose unas a otras. El titulo que decía ostentar el extraño era tan impresionante como largo. El simple hecho de que mencionara a Canterlot hizo que la idea que tenia Rarity de él mejorara un poco.

―Hace años que fui el bibliotecario en Ponyville, ―continuo el poni ―pero mis investigaciones me llevaron a viajar por toda Equestria. Imagino que en todo este tiempo, olvidé notificar oficialmente de mi cambio de residencia.

Las chicas escuchaban atentamente al testimonio del interrogado. Todas ellas, salvo Rarity y Applejack venían de fuera de Ponyville y hasta donde recordaban, la biblioteca había estado siempre vacía antes de la llegada de Twilight Sparckle. Solo la propia Applejack, cuya familia había vivido durante generaciones en su granja cerca de Ponyville, le parecía recordar que hacía varios años hubo en la biblioteca un joven poni a quien nadie conocía porque jamás salía a socializar con nadie, al grado que, cuando se marchó nadie notó su ausencia.

―Con que del Gran Bibliotecario, ¿eh? ―preguntó Twilight adelantándose, con el libro sostenido mediante magia cerca de ella ―¿fue él quien te lo envió?

―El mismo. Tenía la intención de devolverlo después de haberlo tenido en calidad de préstamo durante más de 3 años.

―Si entonces el libro es tuyo, quiere decir que has leído y conoces su contenido ―Twilight caminaba de un lado a otro con el libro tras ella, de manera que la vista de Burning Spades debía seguirla por la habitación.

―Mas que solo conocerlo, yo mismo lo escribí, compilé y empasté.

―¿Entonces podrías decirme de que trata?

―Claro que podría. Pero me pregunto si el hablar de temas tan complicados con una inexperta no sería una pérdida de tiempo. Dudo que aunque leyeras el libro pudieras comprender de lo que habla. ―el gesto del poni rojizo se torció en una mueca de genuina autoconfianza.

―¿Te refieres a "los colores exteriores"? ¿La posibilidad de la existencia de lugares tan lejanos y extraños en donde pueden verse colores que jamás hemos visto los habitantes de Equestria? ―cuestionó Twilight, mas para demostrar que sabía de lo que hablaba que para obtener una respuesta.

La mirada de Burning Spades se volvió hacia ella de nuevo con renovado interés.

―Así que lo has leído algo. Me impresionas. El Gran Bibliotecario tardó semanas en asimilar esa sola idea y tu pareces ya tenerla comprendida.

―Tan solo ojee el libro un poco. No quiere decir que lo crea, más que un estudio serio parece ser solo un diario lleno de teorías disparatadas. ―aclaró Twilight dándole la espalda al interrogado ―¿posees alguna prueba de que seas tú el dueño legitimo del tomo?

―La única que necesito. ¿Te has tomado la molestia de mirar con detenimiento el grabado de la pasta? ―respondió Spades.

Las chicas y Spike se reunieron en torno a Twilight, para mirar absortas al grabado. La poni purpura apartó el lodo que había caído sobre la pasta de madera y habiéndolo mirado con detenimiento, lo entendió…

―¡Es un mapa del tesoro! ―exclamó Pinkie emocionada.

―No, Pinkie, es la marca. Su marca. ―corrigió Twilight señalando al poni atado y por fin reconocieron el símbolo del corazón invertido rodeado de llamas que, grabado sobre el libro, imitaba el que aparecía en el flanco de Burning Spades.

―Bien, parece que entonces no hay nada más que hablar. Es su libro después de todo. ―concluyó Applejack dispuesta a desatar al prisionero.

―Si el libro era tuyo, ¿por qué no lo pediste simplemente? ―preguntó Fluttershy que se había quedado callada durante el interrogatorio solo de la pena de tener a alguien atado en su sala.

―Yo no soy bueno hablando con los demás. Mucho menos con quien no conozco. Creo que pensé que sería más sencillo solo entrar y tomarlo en lugar de dar tantas explicaciones. ―Respondió Spades, un poco más tranquilo cuando vio que alguien en la habitación mostraba amabilidad hacia él.

―Pues deberías pensarlo un poco más la próxima vez, cubito de azúcar, pues de cualquier manera has tenido que dar las explicaciones, y te has llevado un buen golpe además de todo. ―le aconsejó Applejack después de desatarlo.

―¿Entonces, lo vamos a dejar ir solo así? ¿Después del susto que nos dio? ¿Después de lo que me costó atraparlo? ―Rainbow Dash se coló en la escena tratando de hacer a sus amigas entrar en razón.

―El libro es suyo, Rainbow, y creo que el mayor daño se lo ha llevado él, así que no creo que tengamos porque retenerlo más tiempo. ―Twilight trató de tranquilizarla.

―Pero míralo nada mas, ¿no te parece sospechoso? ¿y si es un espía? ¿y si esto del libro solo fue una excusa para infiltrarse?―insistió Rainbow mirando a Spades de reojo.

―Pierda cuidado. ―La tranquilizó el aludido, acomodándose las gafas en el rostro y tomando su capa translucida de encima de la mesa ―Pues mi intención no es quedarme. Teniendo conmigo lo que me pertenece me marcharé de inmediato, señorita…

―Dash, Rainbow Dash. Y será mejor que no olvides ese nombre, porque no te voy a quitar el ojo de encima hasta que no hayas desaparecido detrás de la línea de horizonte ―advirtió Rainbow, mirándolo ferozmente.

―Créame, Señorita Dash, que no la olvidaré tan fácil. No todos los días me derriba una chica. ―respondió Spades en un tono no más amable.

―Pues con la complexión que tienes me extraña que no sea así…

―¡Rainbow Dash! ―le espetó Twilight para que se contuviera.

Burning Spades caminó hacia la puerta. Afuera el aguacero parecía no querer amainar en fuerza ni en copiosidad.

―Lamento profundamente las molestias que les ocasioné ―comenzó el poni ―lamento haber arruinado su piyamada, así como lamento haber asustado a su bebe dragón.

Para entonces, Spike, vencido por el sueño se había quedado dormido plácidamente.

―Espero que nuestro próximo encuentro sea más afortunado, si es que hay uno. ―concluyó y abrió la puerta para internarse en la fría noche.

―¿Seguro que no prefieres quedarte? Mientras la lluvia cesa, cuando menos ―sugirió Fluttershy como anfitriona.

―Agradezco su hospitalidad, señorita, pero no quisiera abusar después de lo que paso esta noche ―respondió Spades, echándose la capa encima.

―Pero te aseguro que no es ningún… ―¡Blam! La puerta se cerró como impulsada por si misma cuando, después de volverse invisible, Burning Spades se internó en la noche lluviosa ―abuso…

Aun después de tanta conmoción a las chicas no les costó trabajo irse a dormir. Era ya casi de madrugada y ellas no habían tenido más que unas cuantas horas de sueño. Tan pronto se acostaron y apagaron las luces quedaron profundamente dormidas. Solo Rainbow miró por la ventana durante un rato después de que sus amigas se fueron a dormir, pero pronto el sueño la venció aun a ella.

Las seis chicas y Spike habían tenido una noche agitada, pero en comparación con lo que venía, lo que ya habían vivido no parecería sino una simple y feliz anécdota, pues aun antes del amanecer en aquella fría noche de lluvia torrencial, el destino les deparaba una sorpresa más.

Una enorme, escamosa, y aterradora sorpresa.


	4. Cap 4 En un agujero de lagartos

**Segundo Acto: El príncipe**

**Capitulo 4**

**En un agujero de lagartos**

Rainbow Dash se despertó adolorida y desconcertada. No tenía la idea de donde estaba ni de como había llegado ahí. Cuando la suave y fría caricia de la lluvia sobre su rostro azul la despertó, le dio la extraña sensación de estar atada de piernas y alas, de estar colgada de cabeza y de estar siendo llevada a cuestas por un animal enorme de andar torpe.

Cuando finalmente abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta de que, en efecto, una soga mantenía sus patas y sus alas atadas inmóviles y que una creatura torpe y enorme la llevaba a cuestas colgada de cabeza. También se dio cuenta de que junto a la creatura que la llevaba caminaba otra igual de enorme que llevaba sobre su espalda a una atada y desmayada Fluttershy.

Las bestias que las cargaban le parecieron a Rainbow como tremendos lagartos bípedos. Andaban sobre sus patas traseras, eran desproporcionadamente fornidos en los hombros y tenían la piel cubierta de escamas color verde brillante, encima de las cuales llevaban, cada uno, un abollado peto de color metálico oxidado. Rainbow no pudo verles la cara pues la traían cubierta por unos enormes yelmos del mismo metal. Ambas creaturas caminaban por un sendero de tierra al borde de lo que parecía una descomunal fosa excavada en el suelo. El sendero por el que los tremendos lagartos pasaban parecía nacer en lo más profundo de la fosa y ascender en forma espiral hasta salir a la superficie. Lo increíblemente confuso e inesperado de esta visión dejo a Rainbow Dash boquiabierta, de manera que se quedó quieta un instante contemplando el espectáculo mientras el enorme monstruo la llevaba a cuestas.

―¿Y para que dices que quiere el chaman a estas criaturitas? ―una voz muy grave y pastosa trajo de vuelta a Rainbow a la realidad.

―¿Ves esas alitas que tienen en la espalda? El chaman dice que pueden usarlas para volar alto, hasta las nubes, para quitarlas y hacer que deje de llover. ―contesto una voz similar, muy cerca de Rainbow. Al parecer, los dos enormes lagartos estaban conversando.

―Oh… entiendo. ¿Entonces no queremos que llueva?

―¡Claro que no! La lluvia no nos ayuda a excavar. Al principio hace las cosas más fáciles, ablanda la tierra, pero a estas alturas, con la tierra tan húmeda, solo nos causa derrumbes. Por eso el chaman cuando vio que no podía alejar la lluvia con magia, nos pidió que fuéramos a la villa y trajéramos algunas de estas criaturitas con alas…

Ante las palabras del grandulón que la cargaba, la memoria de Rainbow comenzó a recuperarse del shock, y a su mente comenzaron a volver la imágenes de lo que había pasado. Los lagartos seguían hablando:

―Pero si solo necesitábamos a las que tienen alitas, ¿Por qué trajimos a las demás?

"Mis amigas…"pensó Rainbow Dash.

―Eso es obvio. No podíamos entrar en la casa de una de las criaturitas, tomar las que tienen alitas y esperar que las demás no dijeran nada al respecto. Tuvimos que traer a todas las que había… y eran muchas, y solo estas dos tenían alitas… incluso había un bebe dragón…

"Spike…". El enojo de Rainbow iba aumentando conforme recordaba lo ocurrido.

―Fuimos tres de nosotros ―continuó el lagarto que cargaba a Rainbow sobre su espalda ―entramos en la casa, pero todo era tan pequeñito que no pudimos evitar hacer varios destrozos. Me pareció que de donde quiera que mirábamos salían infinidad de criaturitas, no como estas, otras más pequeñas…

"Los amiguitos de Fluttershy…" Rainbow estaba a punto de arder en furia.

―Entonces comenzaron a despertar. ―conforme el monstruoso reptil hablaba, a la memoria de Rainbow acudían las imágenes de cómo lo había vivido desde su punto de vista ―Estaban todas en el piso de arriba y tan pronto entramos tomamos las que teníamos a la mano y las metimos en bolsas. Algunas no paraban de patalear así que tuvimos que mandarlas a dormir por la fuerza…

Al escuchar esto, el dolor de la cabeza de Rainbow se intensificó, recordándole el garrotazo con que la habían dejado inconsciente. Sus piernas se pusieron tensas, y sabiendo que no podría solo romper las sogas que la ataban, estaba dispuesta a gritar, patalear, morder y zarandearse como pudiera con tal de tener una oportunidad de darles su merecido a esos grandulones.

―Pero solo nos son útiles estas dos. Así que mientras dormían las atamos y sacamos de las bolsas para traérselas al chaman. El resto sigue abajo, en la fosa cerca de la mitad del camino al fondo…

Entonces la tensión de Rainbow se calmó. No podía dejar a sus amigas desamparadas en el fondo de ese abismo. No importa cuánto deseara dar una lección de inmediato a los torpes lagartos, debía ser mas ingeniosa que impulsiva y esperar el momento para rescatar a sus amigas.

Mientras maquinaba esto, los bestiales lagartos se detuvieron frente a una choza cerca de la superficie.

―Dejemos a las criaturitas aquí. Al chaman no le gusta ser molestado por cualquiera. Yo iré a llamarlo mientras tú puedes volver a la excavación. ―dijo el lagarto que cargaba a Rainbow. Ella, haciéndose la inconsciente, sintió como la colocaban con brusquedad sobre la tierra mojada. Escucho a su lado como depositaban a Fluttershy no con más delicadeza.

Mantuvo los ojos cerrados, hasta que le pareció que los pasos torpes y pesados de sus captores se alejaban, uno en dirección de la choza y otro de vuelta hacia el foso. En cuanto le pareció que ambos estaban fuera de vista, abrió los ojos y trato de incorporarse. Viendo que era inútil se arrastró hasta donde estaba su amiga y comenzó a llamarla:

―Fluttershy… Fluttershy, por favor despierta.

Comenzó a moverla usando sus rodillas delanteras, pero no había respuesta. Las gotas de lluvia caían sin cesar sobre el rostro de la pegaso amarilla, resbalando sobre sus mejillas como copiosas lagrimas. A Rainbow le pareció que pasaba una eternidad y no sabía en qué momento el enorme lagarto volvería y la vería despierta. Miraba a un lado y a otro desesperada, cuando escucho que la voz tímida de Fluttershy comenzó a llamarla:

―Rain… Rainbow… ¿eres tú? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué estamos atadas?

―Es una larga historia ―le sonrió su amiga no pudiendo evitar sentirse feliz de verla despierta ―ahora, hazme un favor e intenta desatarme ¿quieres?

Rainbow le acercó sus cascos atados al rostro a Fluttershy, quien le respondió con una mirada llena de preocupación.

―Vamos, solo intenta aflojar las sogas un poco. Yo se que puedes hacerlo. ―trato de animarla la pegaso azul intentando disimular la desesperación que la embargaba.

Sin decir nada más, Fluttershy mordió la soga que ataba a Rainbow tratando de desatarla. Pero era inútil, el nudo estaba muy apretado…

―Están aquí, como lo pidió, chaman. Las criaturitas aladas que necesita para detener la lluvia. ―Junto con el imponente lagarto que había cargado a Rainbow Dash todo el camino fuera del agujero, apareció un lagarto más bajito, sus escamas tenían un tono menos brillante y en su postura se veía la experiencia que deja la vejes.

―¿Dónde dices que están? ―respondió el chaman.

El lagarto grande y corpulento abrió mucho los ojos y examinando a su alrededor no vio a las pegasos por ningún lado.

―Pero estaban justo aquí… no pudieron haber salido volando ―dijo el soldado lagarto mirando al chaman quien lo juzgaba con una mirada reprobatoria ―¿o sí?

―¡Insensato! ―lo reprimió el chaman ―si estaban atadas y despertaron lo único que pudieron haber hecho fue rodar pendiente abajo.

El viejo reptil señalaba en el piso varias marcas en el lodo que conducían desde el lugar donde habían dejado a las prisioneras hacia el sendero espiral que bajaba por el foso. El corpulento soldado y el encogido chaman entonces echaron a correr con ese paso torpe que caracterizaba a los enormes lagartos bípedos por el sendero hacia las profundidades del abismo, cuando tras ellos escucharon un crujido como de rocas rodando sobre el lodo. Ambos reptiles giraron la cabeza solo para encontrarse con que no se equivocaron. Un enorme peñasco rodaba tras ellos amenazando con aplastarlos y dejándoles solo la opción de huir internándose más profundo en la fosa.

―¡Cuidado abajo, chicos! ―se escuchó desde afuera la voz jovial de Rainbow Dash. Fluttershy había logrado en el último momento aflojar las cuerdas lo suficiente como para que ella pudiera liberarse, y entonces Rainbow, teniendo ya dos cascos libres logró desatar a Fluttershy y juntas volaron a esconderse.

―¿No crees que esa roca era muy grande, Rainbow? ―decía Fluttershy preocupada.

―Apenas lo suficiente para amedrentar a esos grandulones pero no demasiado como para que no pudiéramos empujarla entre las dos ―respondió la atlética pegaso ―fue tu idea del rastro falso la que hizo la magia.

El enorme peñasco fue rodando todo el camino en espiral hasta el fondo ahuyentando a obreros y soldados quienes escapaban aterrados para evitar convertirse en alfombras de lagarto.

―Ahora dame un instante, Fluttershy. Entraré, encontraré a las chicas y a Spike y volveré en diez segundos planos. ―aseguró Rainbow y sin decir más, se adentró en el abismo como una bala multicolor.

Pronto, Dash se dio cuenta que la fosa era mucho más profunda de lo que había pensado al verla desde afuera. El sendero en el borde bajaba trazando un espiral que parecía no tener fin. Rainbow creyó escuchar los ruidos apagados que la tremenda roca producía al dar tumbos persiguiendo a los reptiles, cuando de entre ellos le pareció distinguir una vocecita familiar.

―¿Chicas? ¿Dónde están? ¿A que jugamos? ¿A la gallina ciega? ¿Ponle la cola al poni? ¿Es una carrera de sacos? Si es así creo que tengo el mío puesto al revés…

―¡Pinkie! ―gritó Rainbow con todas sus fuerzas y voló en picada en dirección a donde escuchaba la voz de su amiga.

―¿Rainbow, eres tú? ¿Me puedes decir a que jugamos? No, espera, ¡ya lo sé! ¡A las adivinanzas!

Dash descendió rápidamente hasta una pequeña caverna que se abría sobre el sendero en el gran abismo. Ahí encontró a las cuatro ponis y a Spike, atados con las cabezas metidas en sacos. Tan pronto aterrizó fue a desatar a Pinkie Pie que era la única que estaba despierta:

―¡Las encontré! ―dijó Rainbow a la poni rosada cuando por fin le quito el saco de sobre la cabeza.

―¿Quiere decir que jugábamos a las escondidillas?

―Ya no más, Pinkie. Cambio de juego. Ahora jugamos a "despierta y desata a tus amigas antes de que vuelvan los grandes y feos lagartos" ―la apuró Rainbow mientras intentaba despertar a Twilight Sparkle.

―¡Suena divertido! Iré a buscar a Gummy, creo que le gustará jugar a esto.

¡Kaplum!

Por lo profundo del sonido y lo fuerte del estruendo, Rainbow dedujo que debía de ser el enorme peñasco llegando al fondo del abismo. En cuestión de instantes aquellos lagartos que hubieran quedado en pie subirían para arreglar cuentas con ella.

―No hay tiempo. Pinkie, carga a Rarity, nos vamos de aquí.

―¿Rainbow? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué esta tan oscuro? ―Twilight despertaba apenas y por su expresión debía tener una tremenda jaqueca.

―Te explicaré luego, ahora toma a Spike contigo y síganme. Por Applejack no se preocupen yo puedo con ella.

Las tres amigas comenzaron su carrera cuesta arriba con el resto de las ponis y el pequeño Spike a sus espaldas, pero por la manera en que el sendero crujía cuando pasaban sobre él, Rainbow se dio cuenta que su idea de usar la descomunal roca no había sido tan ingeniosa. Al rodar, el peñasco había arrastrado también los soportes que mantenían a la estructura firme. Ahora, sin ellos, la fosa entera estaba a punto de sufrir un derrumbe masivo.

La pegaso corría por el sendero a todo lo que sus piernas daban. Aunque hubiera preferido volar, sabía que sus amigas no la podían seguir por aire, y prefería ir a la cabeza del grupo por si, al pisar algún punto endeble, debía remontar el vuelo y no arriesgar a Pinkie o a Twilight a caer en un deslave. Solo esperaba poder lograr despegar del piso sin problemas con el peso de Applejack sobre sus hombros.

La subida se le hizo interminable. A cada paso las paredes crujían y terrones se desgajaban de los niveles superiores. En alguna ocasión, uno de los obreros lagartos que lograron evadir la roca les cerró el paso, y Rainbow tuvo que saltarle sobre la cabeza derribándolo para que sus amigas pudieran pasar sin problema.

―Rainbow, háblame por favor. ¿Cómo llegamos aquí? Rainbow… ¿qué es eso?... ¡Rainbow!

―Lo sabrás a su tiempo, Twilight, ahora ahorra tu aliento, aun queda mucho por subir. ―respondió la pegaso moviéndose a un lado para evitar por poco que un enorme bloque de tierra le cayera encima.

―Chicas… ―les dijo Pinkie cuando estaban ya cerca de la cima ―no quiero parecer aguafiestas, pero este juego es muy cansado. ¿Podríamos tomar una siesta antes de continuar?

―Solo un poco mas chicas, solo un poco más ―la animó Rainbow haciendo un esfuerzo. Todas estaban desveladas. Todas estaban magulladas, confundidas y desorientadas, pero tan pronto salieran de ese aprieto podrían descansar…

Tan pronto salieran de ese aprieto, Rainbow Dash ajustaría cuentas con aquel que ella sabia debía de estar detrás de todo esto. ¿Quién sino él sabía que estaban todas reunidas en casa de Fluttershy? ¿Quién sino él estaba tan molesto de que una chica lo hubiera derribado y atado en su intento de escape? ¿Quién sino el era un forastero misterioso, ladrón y embustero?

En la última vuelta del sendero, justo cuando Rainbow, Pinkie y Twilight estaban por llegar a donde Fluttershy las esperaba, el resto del camino se derrumbó lanzando una enorme nube de polvo al cielo, creando un ancho abismo entre las ponis y su objetivo. Al ver el bache, Dash aceleró el paso, corrió hasta la orilla y saltó con todas sus fuerzas al otro lado, preocupada sobre todo porque sus amigas llegarán a salvo al otro lado…

"Que salgamos todas con bien de este embrollo" pensó Rainbow. "Ya después arreglaré cuentas con ese traidor y fantoche de Burning Spades…"


	5. Cap 5 El traidor

**Capitulo 5**

**El traidor**

La noche había terminado. Entre las montañas en el horizonte, un sol dorado se alzaba desplegando sus cálidos rayos movido por el puro poder mágico de la generosa Princesa Celestia. Pero en un lugar no muy lejos de Ponyville, en los lindes del bosque Everfree, la lluvia no había cesado un solo instante desde el anochecer del día anterior.

Sentada al borde de la precipitada fosa, la preocupación estaba matando a Fluttershy. ¿Cómo pudo quedarse ahí sin hacer nada mientras Rainbow se arriesgaba en aquel desconocido abismo para rescatar a las chicas? Así se lo había pedido la propia Rainbow Dash, y no lo había hecho a la ligera: si pasaba algún percance, Fluttershy sería la única que quedaría libre para rescatar a sus amigas.

¡Sus amigas!

Justo en el momento en que más inquieta estaba le pareció escuchar la voz de sus amigas que subía del abismo acercándose a toda velocidad. Fluttershy se elevó un poco para ver mejor, y distinguió a Rainbow, Pinkie y Twilight que venían a todo correr con Applejack, Rarity y Spike inconscientes sobre sus espaldas.

Se alegro tanto de verlas, pero le duró muy poco el gusto pues justo en el último tramo, el sendero por el que sus amigas debían pasar se derrumbó precipitándose hasta el fondo de aquella sima siniestra y anti-natural, excavada por las garras malévolas de aquella raza de tremendos lagartos fortachones.

Fluttershy ahogó un gritito, y estuvo a punto de lanzarse en rescate de sus amigas a quienes creía perdidas entre la nube de humo que se proyectó en el aire, pero irrumpió en sonoros gritos de alegría cuando vio que la valiente Rainbow Dash atravesaba el boquete de un salto, y era seguida de cerca por Pinkie y Twilight.

Las tres ponis fatigadas, tan pronto sintieron sus cascos sobre tierra firme se tiraron a descansar un momento, mientras Fluttershy se apresuraba a desatar y a despertar a quienes seguían estando inconscientes.

―¿Qué? ¿Quién? ¿Cómo? ¿Pay de manzana? ―Applejack despertó desorientada y adolorida para quedar pasmada ante la escena tan confusa que tenía delante.

―¿Que ocurre Fluttershy?... ¿Qué ha pasado con mi mascarilla de lodo?... esperen, ¡yo no traía una mascarilla de lodo! ―saltó Rarity al verse cubierta de tierra húmeda.

―Solo cinco minutos más… ―se quejo Spike quien parecía que no había requerido ningún tipo de fuerza bruta que lo pusiera a dormir al momento del secuestro.

―De pie chicas… ―se incorporó entonces Rainbow Dash. Le costaba hablar pues no había recuperado aun el aliento ―esto aun no termina… tenemos que ajustar cuentas con quien nos ha hecho esto…

―Pero Rainbow, solo míralas, están fatigadas. Todas estamos muy cansadas y no creo que esos enormes lagartos salgan de ahí en un buen tiempo… ―quiso tranquilizarla Fluttershy.

―No me refiero a los lagartos… ―el cuerpo de Rainbow podía estar cansado hasta su límite, pero su voluntad de hierro no parecía haberse siquiera oxidado con la lluvia o abollado con los golpes. Como pudo se puso sobre sus cascos y comenzó a andar hacia Ponyville ―les dije que no debíamos dejarlo ir…

Al escuchar eso, Twilight alzó la cabeza mirando a su amiga. Sabia a quien se refería.

Después de toda una noche de tormenta la lluvia parecía estar amainando, y al resguardo del forraje de un árbol, Burning Spades contemplaba el sol naciente tras sus gruesas gafas de vidrio. Además de sus anteojos no cargaba nada consigo a excepción de su preciado libro y su peculiar capa que le permitía pasar desapercibido como el viento.

Al ver que la lluvia ya no era tan copiosa decidió ponerse en marcha. El camino a Canterlot era muy largo cuando no se poseen un par de alas o se cuenta con algún otro medio de transporte.

Click. Detrás de él le pareció que una ramita se había roto. El poni giro su rostro sin lograr ver a nadie.

¡Slam! Spades cayó derribado hasta el suelo por un peso que le resultó bastante familiar. En esta ocasión sus anteojos no fueron tan afortunados y el cristal del lado izquierdo acabo hecho añicos.

―Creo que no podemos seguir tratándonos así… señorita Dash… ―su visión era más borrosa que una ventana empapada en un día lluvioso, pero aun sin sus anteojos reconoció aquel rostro azul celeste y esa melena multicolor.

―¿Cómo pudiste? ―le rugió Rainbow mientras el poni se incorporaba ―¿Cómo pudiste entregarnos a los lagartos después de que mis amigas te perdonaron?

Valiéndose del tacto, Burning Spades encontró sus gafas, o lo que quedaba de ellas y se las coloco sobre la cara. Tan solo con su ojo derecho pudo ver entonces claramente a Rainbow Dash parada frente a él hecha una furia y a sus amigas que tras ella se aproximaban apenas a la distancia. En su rostro se reflejó el asombro de verlas tan maltrechas y cubiertas de tierra.

―¿Que les sucedió? Pensé que estaban en una piyamada no en un torneo de luchas en el lodo…

―¡Basta ya de hacerte el gracioso! ―le gritó Rainbow exasperada ―por supuesto que sabes lo que nos pasó. ¿O esperas que creamos que curiosamente nos secuestraron unos gigantescos y brutos lagartos bípedos la misma noche que te metiste sin permiso a nuestra piyamada?

―¿Has dicho… gigantescos lagartos bípedos…? ―repitió Burning Spades pero Rainbow notó que no tenía su atención puesta en ella, sino que tenia la mirada concentrada en unos arbustos cercanos. Mientras tanto, el resto de las chicas habían llegado ya hasta donde estaban ellos y habían formado un círculo entorno a Spades.

―Eso dije. ¿Eres sordo o solo lo finges? Como cuando fingiste solo estar interesado en recuperar tu libro mientras que lo que en realidad querías era espiarnos…

―Yo no quería espiar a nadie… ―comenzó la respuesta de Spades, pero se detuvo de improviso, y en un movimiento rapidísimo se lanzó a los arbustos de un salto.

―¡Se escapa! ―gritó Pinkie.

Pero Burning Spades no fue a ningún lado. Con sus reflejos más que felinos, Rainbow logró aprisionarle la cola con sus cascos delanteros, y tirando de él, lo saco de entre los arbustos. No fue sino hasta que el poni macho levantó la cabeza y se giro hacia las chicas que pudieron ver la verdadera razón por la que Spades había saltado.

―¡Gummy! ―gritó Pinkie animada. Prendido de la cola, que Burning Spades tenía fuertemente sujetada con su hocico, el pequeño cocodrilo bebe mascota de Pinkie Pie colgaba como un péndulo escamoso.

―_¿Wo ohnohe? ―_preguntó Spades a Pinkie de inmediato. Como no recibió más respuesta que seis miradas que delataban no haber comprendido nada, el poni procedió a abrir el hocico para sujetar a Gummy fuertemente entre sus cascos delanteros.

―Pregunto que si lo conocen ―repitió Spades su pregunta.

―Claro que lo conocemos ―intervino Twilight ―es el cocodrilo mascota de Pinkie, Gummy.

―Con que mascota ¿eh?... ¿Qué edad tiene? ―cuestionó Spades mirando al indefenso reptil.

―Un año cumplido, ¡pero dentro de poco le haremos otra fiesta de cumpleaños! ―respondió Pinkie emocionada ante la sola idea.

―¿Estuviste ahí cuando nació? ―preguntó el poni, analizando cuidadosamente el hocico sin dientes de Gummy.

―Pues no, pero fije su fecha de cumpleaños el día que lo encontré. ―contestó Pinkie.

―Comprendo… ―la mirada de Burning Spades estaba fija en la del pequeño lagarto. La de Gummy era imprecisa y extraviada como solía serlo siempre.

―¿Y todo eso que tiene que ver? ―estalló Rainbow Dash al ver que su constante agresión sobre el poni macho parecía no tener la adecuada respuesta que esperaba.

―¿Cómo eran esos lagartos que las atacaron? ¿Pudieron verlos? ―preguntó Burning sujetando firmemente a Gummy.

Las seis ponis se miraron unas a otras. Ni Rarity, ni Applejack ni Fluttershy los habían visto. Twilight y Pinkie trataron de hacer memoria y recordaron a aquel que salto sobre ellas durante el escape, pero con la presión de la carrera, había sido solo como una corpulenta y agresiva sombra. La mirada de Spades recorrió al grupo entero hasta llegar a Rainbow cuyos ojos estaban que centellaban de enojo.

―¿Usted los vio, señorita Dash?

―Claro que los vi. Los vi, y me burle de ellos mientras un peñasco del tamaño de la cabeza de un dragón los perseguía hasta el fondo de su madriguera ―resopló enfurecida la pegaso.

―¿Les vio el rostro?

―No. Lo tenían siempre cubierto.

―Comprendo. ―sujetando a Gummy con una de sus patas delanteras, Spades lo colocó sobre su hombro, y meditabundo les dio la espalda a las chicas ―Quienes las raptaron son unas extrañas y poco comunes creaturas llamadas lizerinos. Son semejantes e enormes lagartos bípedos, muy fuertes, pero no muy listos. Son una civilización antigua que habita muy lejos, más allá de los límites de lo que ahora es Equiestria…

―¡Lo sabia! Los conoces ¡Tú los enviaste! ―saltó satisfecha Rainbow tomando eso casi como una confesión.

―Lamento desmantelar su pirámide de deducciones, señorita Dash, pero en mi defensa y por desgracia, debo añadir que si conozco de la existencia de esas creaturas es por lo mucho que he leído y estudiado. Jamás en mi vida he visto un espécimen vivo… ―contestó Burning Spades ―hasta hoy…

―¿Si no fuiste tú quien trajo a los lize… lize… a esos monstruos, quien fue? ―insistió Dash incapaz de dar crédito a las palabras del poni.

―Porque no se lo preguntan a él… ―respondió Burning Spades, levantando entre sus cascos delanteros a Gummy con aire dramático ―¡El es uno de ellos!

Las chicas se quedaron calladas. Nadie creía una palabra de lo que les decía el joven corcel.

―Ay no es posible… ―Rainbow se golpeo la frente con uno de sus cascos delanteros ―ahora tienes el descaro de culpar al pobre Gummy…

―¿No me creen, entonces? ―Spades alzó la voz, incrédulo.

―Ni un poco ―contestó Applejack.

―Para nada ―aclaró Rarity.

―Es muy improbable ―precisó Twilight.

―Lo siento, pero no ― se disculpó Fluttershy.

―A menos que… ―meditó Pinkie.

Al escuchar las respuestas de sus amigas, Rainbow Dash miró hacia donde estaba Spades que no soltaba ni por un instante a un tranquilo Gummy que parecía no estar ni enterado de lo que se daba a su alrededor.

―¿Como, no lo ven? ―saltó Spades. Su férrea compostura natural comenzaba a desaparecer, conforme el descontrol comenzaba a hacerse patente en su conducta ―¿de que color eran los lizerinos que las secuestraron?

―Verde brillante ―puntializó Rainbow Dash.

―Al igual que Gummy, ¿lo ven? Los caimanes y cocodrilos bebes son de color gris o verde apagado. Además, miren, ¡no tiene dientes! ―continuó Spades.

―¡Lo sabia! Yo ya lo sabía ¡Siempre lo supe! ―gritó Pinkie sin que nadie prestara mucha atención.

―Pero Gummy es un bebe. Los bebes nacen sin dientes. ―le recordó Fluttershy.

―No los bebes cocodrilos, ellos salen de su huevo con un juego completo de piezas dentales. Pero Gummy no ―Burning gritaba enérgico y dejó de dirigirse a las ponis para comenzar a hablarle al pequeño reptil que tenía entre sus manos ―¿verdad que no? Eso es porque no eres un cocodrilo, eres un lizerino, un pequeño lizerino bebe sin dientes. Ahora confiesa, ¿Qué hace tu gente en Equestria, tan cerca de Ponyville?

―Oyeme, no le grites a mi Gummy, grandísimo y gritante gritón ―Pinkie le arrebató al lagarto de las manos a Spades, quien hizo un intento en vano de recuperarlo.

―Ha perdido el juicio… ―susurró Rainbow viendo la escena.

―Es solo Pinkie Pie siendo Pinkie Pie ―observó Applejack.

―Me refiero a Burning Spades… ¿Quién le va a creer que Gummy es el espia de los lagartos…? A menos que sea solo otra treta para salirse con la suya ―reflexionó la pegaso.

En ese momento, Gummy, que había estado muy tranquilo durante toda la plática, se escabullo entre los cascos de Pinkie y salió al andando veloz para meterse en los arbustos. La poni rosa y el poni rojizo salieron tras el de inmediato.

―Ah no, esta vez no te escapas ―los siguió Rainbow al vuelo, y adelantándoseles les cortó el paso aterrizando frente a ellos en la cima de una pequeña colina, pero Gummy logró escabullirse entre sus piernas perdiéndose de vista.

―Es hora de que enfrentes las consecuencias de tus actos, señorito interesante ―enfrento Rainbow a Spades plantándose frente al poni.

―Rainbow… ―la voz de Twilight se escuchó desde el claro donde se había quedado el resto del grupo.

―No Twilight, esta vez no. No permitiré que se salga con la suya ―protestó la pegaso mirando enfurecida a Burning Spades.

―¡RAINBOW! ―el grito de Twilight esta vez estuvo acompañado del de Applejack, Rarity y Fluttershy.

Antes de que la pegaso pudiera siquiera mirar en su dirección, sintió que la levantaban del piso sujetándola por la cola con suma facilidad. Vio también, aterrada, como un par de manos verdes y escamosas surgían de entre los arbustos y levantaban por la cola también a Pinkie y a Burning.

―Los habíamos estado buscando, criaturitas… ―Dash reconoció la voz del que lo sujetaba: era el mismo enorme soldado lizerino que la había traído a cuestas esa misma noche. ―Nos causaron muchos problemas y retrasos… y ahora tendrán que enmendarlos. Nos servirá su ayuda en la excavación, hay mucha tierra que sacar y creo que ustedes nos deben una…

―Oye ―otro soldado llamó al que hablaba. Estaba sosteniendo por la cola a Burning Spades ―no veo por ningún lado al bebe dragón, pero en su lugar tenemos esta criaturita roja, ¿no estaba con las otras anoche, verdad?

―No, pero nos será de utilidad también, aunque se ve un poco delgaducho… ―respondió el que tenia sujetada a Rainbow.

Burning miró a Dash molestó: "Te lo dije" articuló con los labios, pero ninguna palabra salió de su hocico.

―Soldados ―rugió el lizerino que llevaba a Rainbow ―de vuelta al foso. Miren por última vez el sol, criaturitas, pasara un buen rato antes de que lo vean de nuevo…

Y diciendo esto el escuadrón de bestiales lagartos enfiló hacia los lindes del bosque Everfree, hacia su zona de excavación donde pilas monumentales de rocas y arena estaban esperando a ser extraídas del fondo.

―Esperen un momentos, soldados… ―una voz pastosa, pero mucho más clara y aguda que la de los enormes lagartos se escucho tras el grupo.

Los lizerinos se voltearon buscando la fuente de la voz que les ordenaba, cuando se escucho de nuevo, más fuerte, como si se impacientara:

―Bajen a esos ponis de inmediato, ellos están bajo mi protección… ―un arbusto cercano se movió y con paso lento pero seguro, apareció el pequeño Gummy tras él, y para sorpresa de las seis chicas poni, comenzó a hablar con aquella voz firme que ya antes había dado órdenes a los tremendos reptiles:

―He dicho que los bajen de inmediato o los mandaré encarcelar por desacato a una orden directa del príncipe de los lizerinos…

Al instante, el escuadrón completo de corpulentos lagartos liberó a sus prisioneros, y se arrodilló humildemente ante el diminuto Gummy, que, puesto en sus cuatro patitas, no llegaba ni a la altura de las rodillas del más bajito de los soldados.

Ninguna de las chicas daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos o escuchaban sus oídos. Solo Burning Spades sonreía para sí, con una expresión en el rostro que gritaba un "lo sabía" silencioso.


	6. Cap 6 Las preocupaciones del principe

**Capitulo 6**

**Las preocupaciones del príncipe**

El sol se había levantado ya en el horizonte y el ruido de Ponyville comenzaba a escucharse ya a lo lejos: los negocios abrían, los ponis despertaban, los pequeños potrillos jugaban y no faltaba mucho para que la primera charola de panquesitos recién hechos estuviera lista en Sugarcube Corner.

No muy lejos de ahí, en el camino que conduce a Canterlot, capital de Equestria y hogar de sus reales majestades las Princesas Luna y Celestia, se estaba llevando acabó una reunión como no había habido en más de un milenio: Siete ponis se entrevistaban, de la manera más informal posible, con el príncipe de una raza tan distante y ajena, que muchos estudiosos la consideraban un mito. A pesar de todo, lo más extraño de dicha reunión, era que ellas conocían al príncipe, o creían conocerlo… solo que ellas lo llamaban Gummy y lo consideraron siempre como un poco inteligente y despistado bebe cocodrilo.

―De pie, valientes soldados lizerinos ―les ordenó el diminuto lagarto con esa voz tan clara, aunque juvenil y pastosa que no parecía encajar mucho con su apariencia. Los aludidos se incorporaron, habiendo hecho la reverencia que convenía al encontrarse frente a una tan alta autoridad.

―Y a ustedes, ponis, creo que les debo, en nombre de mi pueblo, una disculpa ―continuó el príncipe ―de haber estado informado que algunos de mis subordinados tenían pensado tomar presos a algunos de ustedes para hacerles trabajar contra su voluntad, les aseguro que no lo habría permitido…

―Estamos dispuestos a aceptar la disculpa, si antes nos dice también que es lo que hacía un escuadrón de su gente en las cercanías de Ponyville, tan lejos de su tierra natal. ―tomó la palabra Burning Spades sintiéndose muy confiado en si mismo después de que su ultima deducción importante resultó acertada.

―¡Silencio! ―le espetó el príncipe ―tú no tienes parte en la disculpa, ya que no fuiste afectado por parte de mis soldados, y no mereces grandes conmiseraciones después de la manera que te has portado con Pinkie y sus amigas…

Spades frunció el hocico de inmediato y cuando la mirada fija aunque imprecisa del príncipe lagarto dejó de estar sobre él, susurró muy por lo bajo:

―Pero a mí también me sujetaron la cola…

―Me siento además, muy apenado con ustedes, mis apreciables ponis ―continuó su escamosa eminencia ―por haberles ocultado durante tanto tiempo mi verdadera identidad… en especial a ti… Pinkie Pie, que me trataste como una madre trataría a su propia cría…

Pinkie, que se había quedado callada más tiempo del que era habitual en ella, miraba al pequeño Gummy con los ojos anegados de lágrimas y en su expresión era notorio que estaba por romper en llanto.

―Mi pequeño, mi bebe ―dijo la poni rosada sin poder contenerse más lanzándose sobre el pequeño bebe lagarto, abrazándolo y empapándolo con lágrimas ―estoy tan orgullosa de que mi Gummy se haya convertido en alguien importante… y no solo importante. ¡En un príncipe!

Los soldados, pensando por un instante que su príncipe era atacado hicieron ademan de entrar en acción para protegerlo, pero el príncipe Gummy, con una mirada severa les indicó que no se debían mover de su lugar.

―Pero no se convirtió en nada… el siempre fue el príncipe de los lizerinos, ¡las estuvo engañando todo el tiempo! ―comenzó Burning Spades, pero volvió a quedarse callado, frunciendo el hocico, cuando los enormes soldados lagartos le lanzaron una mirada amenazante.

―Ese poni de tierra tiene razón. Las engañé, a todas. ―tomó la palabra Gummy separándose del regazo de la llorosa Pinkie Pie ―fui enviado aquí hace casi dos años, como espía de mi pueblo, para observar y estudiar el terreno en las cercanías de Ponyville con el fin de encontrar el punto exacto donde debía realizarse la excavación. Pero luego Pinkie Pie me encontró, me llevó a su casa en contra de mi voluntad, si mal no recuerdo, aunque en mi coartada de bebe lagarto no pude oponer mucha resistencia. Ella cuido de mí, me trató tan bien como puede tratar una poni a una mascota… y después de haber fracasado en mi decimoquinto intento por escapar de ella, me di cuenta lo feliz que era bajo su cuidado.

»Pero la preocupación latente de una misión por completar me mantenía despierto a veces por las noches. No importaba cuan sencilla, agradable y dichosa fuera mi vida en Ponyville, yo sabía lo que era y a que había sido enviado. Por más que quisiera retrasarlo, yo sabía bien que este día llegaría porque lo que estamos buscando en esa fosa debe ser encontrado cuanto antes…

―¿Y qué es lo que están buscando exactamente, ahí? ¿Joyas? ¿Algún tesoro? ―preguntó Rarity.

―Ninguna joya o tesoro nos haría salir de nuestra tierra, invadir un país ajeno y minar la tierra hasta sus entrañas… ―respondió Gummy con un aire sombrío que no encajaba para nada con su simple y casi cómica apariencia.

―¿Entonces?

―¡Estamos buscando la Grieta! ―alzó la voz el lagarto, y los soldados presentes se cubrieron las cabezas como si temieran el escuchar aquella palabra.

―¿La grieta? ¿Cuál grieta? ―cuestionó Rainbow desconcertada.

―No es la grieta, es la Grieta ―aclaró el príncipe, haciendo énfasis dramático en la palabra ―es el punto en el que la cascara del mundo es más delgada y por lo tanto más fácil de atravesar.

―¿Has dicho la cascara del mundo? ―inquirió Twilight tratando de entender.

―Eso mismo. Verán, mis pequeñas ponis ―continuó Gummy dándose un aire de grandeza digno de su puesto ―a diferencia de los habitantes de Equestria, que piensan que el mundo es redondo como…

―Una manzana ―sugirió Applejack.

―Exacto, como una manzana, en que los seres vivos habitan sobre su superficie. En cambio los lizerinos hemos visto desde siempre al mundo más bien como un gran huevo en cuyo el interior habitan todos los seres vivientes así como la tierra, el mar, el sol y la luna. Como todo huevo, tiene una cascara y como toda cascara, su función es proteger y dar forma a todo lo que contiene.

Las seis ponis estaban atentas a la explicación que Gummy les hacía de la manera en que su pueblo entendía el mundo. Solo Burning Spades parecía aburrido y lo demostró soltando un resoplido de incredulidad.

―Pero como es un huevo muy antiguo ―prosiguió Gummy sin poner mucha atención al gesto del poni ―su cascara tiene ya varias grietas que se van haciendo más anchas y profundas con los años. Las grietas se encuentran sobre la cascara únicamente, ya sea, muy alto en el cielo o muy profundo bajo la tierra. Como la cascara del mundo es muy gruesa, aquellos que desde afuera quieran invadir el interior o los de adentro que deseen salir deben intentar cruzar por alguna de estas grietas, y según nos ha permitido saberlo la magia de nuestros chamanes, las más gruesa y profunda de todas esta aquí cerca de Ponyville.

―¿Y porque quieren encontrarla? ¿Acaso quieren los lagartos salir de huevo? ―Preguntó Rainbow Dash.

―Lo que queremos, es evitar que otros entren ―sentenció Gummy.

―¿Pero quién? ―quiso saber Fluttershy, comenzando a tener miedo.

―No sabemos. La clarividencia de nuestros chamanes no es capaz de ver más allá de la Cascara del Mundo, pero si pueden predecir que dentro de muy poco, fuerzas exteriores querrán introducirse en nuestro hogar y podrían tener la intención de conquistarlo, o lo que es peor, de destruirlo. Lo único que nosotros tratamos de hacer, es anticipar el desastre, tratar de cerrar el paso por la Grieta, y de ser necesario, enfrentarnos a los invasores tan pronto entren, para que no tengan oportunidad de reagruparse y atacar…

―Pero, si eso es cierto, es terrible. No solo el destino de los lizerinos está en juego, sino de todo Ponyville, de toda Equestria y del mundo entero. ―notó Twilight ―¿han hablado con la Princesa Celestia al respecto?

―Temo que no es así, Twilight. Los lizerinos y los ponis no habíamos tratado unos con otros desde hacia muchísimos años y consideramos que este asunto no podía esperar a realizar un acuerdo formal ―admitió el príncipe lagarto ―se que nuestro proceder no ha sido el más correcto, y por eso también me disculpo.

―Pero aún no es tarde. Como dijo Twilight, esto es problema de todo el mundo, y si su grieta esta cerca de Ponyville, apuesto a que cada poni, potranca y potrillo querrá poner su granito de arena para encontrarla ―dijo Applejack con tono animado.

―Bien. Entonces eso haremos. Chicas, ustedes organicen a cada poni de la villa para ayudar en la obra, yo iré a Canterlot cuanto antes para avisar a la princesa… ―comenzó a decir Twilight, pero fue interrumpida por Burning que después de permanecer callado durante largo rato volvió a entrar en escena:

―No va a hacer falta, señorita Sparkle. Mi camino me llevaba a Canterlot de cualquier manera, lo único que ahora haré será apresurarlo y hacer cuanto antes una escala en el palacio de sus Majestades Reales. Sé que sus amigas y usted requerirán mantenerse juntas ahora, por la gran labor que se avecina.

―Gracias, Burning ―sonrió la unicornio.

―No imaginan cuanto valoro, y valoramos todos los integrantes de mi pueblo su comprensión y apoyo ―dijo Gummy adoptando el tono conmovedor de un líder en pleno discurso ―les aseguro que los lizerinos no olvidaremos jamás que en nuestras horas más oscuras contamos con el apoyo incondicional de nuestros amigos, los ponis de Equestria.

Con las enternecedoras palabras de su príncipe, los imponentes soldados lagartos asintieron mientras unas pequeñas y redondas lagrimitas de emoción les rodaban por las escamosas mejillas. Finalmente, Gummy se acercó a Pinkie, quien lo miraba con una tierna sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

―Tendré que ausentarme un tiempo. Mi pueblo me necesita, y como su dirigente debo de estar con ellos ―dijo el lagarto a la poni.

―Lo comprendo, mi lindo Gummy. Un príncipe debe hacer lo que un príncipe debe hacer. Tú no te preocupes por nada. Todas nosotras estaremos apoyándote en lo que podamos. ―respondió ella sonriendo y concluyó ―Mamá está muy orgullosa de su pequeño Gummy.

Y con una abrazo mas, todo el grupo se puso en marcha: los lizerinos, con su príncipe al mando se dirigieron hacia el bosque Everfree, donde la obra, medio estropeada y aun detenida podía por fin continuar habiendo cesado la lluvia. Por su parte, las seis ponis debían organizar a los habitantes de Ponyville para ayudar con sus esfuerzos a las tropas de lagartos. Finalmente, el forastero, Burning Spades recorrería el largo trayecto hasta Canterlot para alertar a la regente de toda Equestria del peligro que se cernía sobre el mundo.

―Oye, Bruning ―lo llamó Rainbow antes de que partieran ―discúlpame por desconfiar de ti hace un momento ¿sí?

―Esta todo perdonado, señorita Dash. No la culpo, yo no habría confiado en mí tampoco.

―Llámame Rainbow, todos lo hacen. Gracias por ofrecerte a llevar el mensaje, espero tengas un buen viaje ―sonrió la pegaso, y le ofreció a Spades su casco en señal de amistad.

―No hay nada que agradecer, Rainbow. Que tengan suerte ustedes también aquí ―Burning chocó su casco delantero con el de Rainbow completando el saludo.

Dash se dio la vuelta y salió disparada rumbo a Ponyville para dar alcance a sus amigas, dejando a Burning Spades con el rostro y el corazón aplastado por una fuerte preocupación… mezclada con una gran culpa.


	7. Cap 7 Malos entendidos

**Tercer Acto: El bibliotecario**

**Capitulo 7 - Malos entendidos**

Spike despertó esa mañana con la extraña sensación de haber tenido el sueño más extraño de toda su vida:

Había soñado que unos enormes y escamosos monstruos habían entrado en mitad de la noche en casa de Fluttershy y habían tomado a sus seis amigas ponis y a él, los habían atado, metido en sacos y llevado a una enorme fosa excavada en la tierra cerca de la entrada del bosque Everfree. En su sueño, Rainbow Dash encontraba la manera de liberarse, y se adentraba en el agujero para desatar al resto, para luego acompañar a Pinkie Pie y a Twilight Sparkle en una demencial carrera por el quebradizo sendero que bordeaba el ancho pozo. Al final de su sueño, Twilight, preocupada por él, lo había llevado de vuelta a la biblioteca, poco antes de salir de prisa. Recordaba de su sueño las palabras molestas de Dash, que clamaban por dar alcance a cierto poni embustero y engañoso…

Pero ya era de mañana y toda sombra de aquella pesadilla se había evaporado de la mente de Spike. Estiró sus bracitos y dio un gran bostezo, y al abrir los ojos se quedó pasmado y confundido un instante al verse en su cama, en la biblioteca.

―¿Twilight? ―llamó Spike, pero no hubo respuesta. Miró en dirección a la cama de la unicornio y la encontró vacía.

Se levantó de un salto, asustado y salió de la alcoba hacia la estancia principal de la biblioteca.

―Twilight ¿Dónde estás?

El silencio que imperaba era total, tan solo se percibía solo un murmullo que venía de afuera. Un murmullo que Spike atribuyo primeramente a la lluvia, pero que luego, al darse cuenta de que ya no estaba lloviendo le causó curiosidad. El pequeño dragón bajó las escaleras rápidamente, y abrió la puerta principal.

La luz del sol entró por la puerta con todo su vigor, y Spike tuvo que cubrirse los ojos por un momento mientras se acostumbraba a la intensa luz de la mañana. El murmullo que a Spike le pareció haber oído se transformó en el sonido de mil voces, platicas, sonidos de galope de mover y arrastrar cosas. Cuando los ojos de Spike finalmente se adaptaron a la luz, se dio cuenta que toda Ponyville se había movilizado:

Ponis de todos tamaños se alistaban, llevando ropa de trabajo y herramientas, otros llevaban carretas repletas de comida o tablas de madera. Algunos pegasos volaban por el cielo como para verificar que el transito fluyera bien y que el clima se mantuviera soleado. Spike no recordaba haber visto tanto movimiento en Ponyville desde la ceremonia de Envoltura del Invierno, pero en esta ocasión nadie llevaba chalecos y la estación era aun verano.

En ese momento, de entre el tumulto de ponis ocupados, el dragoncito alcanzó a distinguir a su amiga Twilight. Llevaba una consigo un trozo de pergamino y una pluma que, encantados mágicamente, flotaban cerca de ella. La unicornio revisaba cosas y hacia marcas en el pergamino como si se tratara de una lista de cosas por hacer. Spike lo sabía porque la había visto miles de veces hacer eso pues no era raro en ella ser tan organizada.

―Twilight, ¡Twilight! ―la llamó el pequeño dragón morado, acercándose tratando de no chocar con la multitud de ponis que transitaban sin parar por todas partes.

―Spike, que bueno que ya estas despierto. ¿Dormiste bien? ¿Podrías ayudarme con esto? ―dijo la poni purpurea alcanzándole el pergamino y la pluma que Spike tomó si demorar.

―Pero, ¿Qué ocurre, que es todo esto? ―preguntó él, no sabiendo si hojear la lista o poner atención alrededor para enterarse cuanto antes de que trataba todo ese alboroto.

―Estamos organizando nuestras fuerzas de trabajo para apoyar la obra de búsqueda de la Grieta, Spike. ―respondió Twilight con su característica sonrisa en el rostro.

―¿Cuál grieta, de que hablas?... ―preguntó el dragoncito, pero pronto se quedó mudo de la impresión. Lo había deducido, después de ver a varios ponis transportar herramientas de excavación y a algunos otros volver cubiertos de barro, tenía que ser verdad. Su sueño no fue un sueño, o tal vez aun seguía soñando.

―No me digas que son esos lagartos. ¡Las han obligado a trabajar para ellos! ¿No es así? ―saltó Spike entre asustado y furioso.

―Nadie nos obliga, Spike. Nos dimos cuenta de que los lizerinos no son malos. Lo de anoche fue solo un malentendido. ―explicó paciente Twilight, y cuando la unicornio volteo para mirarlo, su asistente pudo ver en su mirada brillante y llena de vida el cansancio de una noche en vela.

―No has dormido mucho ¿cierto? ―preguntó Spike preocupado.

―Ahora no hay oportunidad para descansar, Spike, el tiempo apremia. Todos en Ponyville estamos haciendo algo. Acompáñame, deja que te muestre. ―dijo la poni purpurea poniéndose en marcha con su asistente tras ella.

―Mira, aquí en Sugarcube Corner, Pinkie está coordinando la preparación del refrigerio de los trabajadores ―dijo Twilight, mientras varios ponis que tiraban de carretas esperaban su turno cerca de la confitería para recibir la carga de panquesitos tan pronto salían del horno. Desde dentro del edificio se escuchaba la voz potente aunque melodiosa de Pinkie Pie:

―¡Más deprisa con esa harina! Batiendo tan lento jamás vamos a terminar. Más calientes esos hornos, necesitamos el doble de bollos, así que doblen… no, ¡tripliquen la temperatura!

Un poco preocupado por la seguridad del lugar y de todos los que se encontraban ahí, Spike siguió a Twilight en su recorrido hasta llegar a Carousel Boutique.

Aquí ―continuó Twilight ― Rarity, Fluttershy y todas aquellas ponis de Ponyville que saben coser, bordar o zurcir trabajaban arduamente en las ropas de trabajo de los ponis que se ocupaban de la obra.

Spike trató de echar un vistazo, pero fue inútil. Una larga fila de ponis se apiñaba en la entrada esperando recibir su atuendo y al tenerlo ya puesto, salían de inmediato en dirección del bosque Everfree. Spike y Twilight siguieron ese mismo camino.

Antes de llegar ahí se encontraron con Rainbow Dash que, ocupada y yendo de un lado a otro no reparó en su presencia.

―Rainbow está organizando a los pegasos. Ellos además de vigilar el clima, se encargan de que el tránsito de ponis sea ordenado y de llevar mensajes u paquetes urgentes de un lugar a otro. ―aclaró Twilight a Spike que, comenzando a comprender la lista, había palomeado ya algunas de las actividades que quedaban revisadas.

Finalmente en los lindes del bosque Everfree, donde los ponis se internaban en el foso por el sendero inclinado, que había sido reconstruido y reforzado con las viguetas de madera traídas desde Ponyville, se encontraron con Applejack quien, vestida con ropa de trabajo y cubierta de tierra miraba contrariada una pila de herramientas rotas y melladas:

―Hola Applejack ―saludó Twilight ―¿cómo va el trabajo en el foso?

―Hola Twilight, veo que el pequeño Spike se recuperó la gran impresión de anoche. ―rió contenta la poni anaranjada al ver al pequeño dragón ya repuesto ―La obra va bien. Los lizerinos no tienen ni idea de que tan profundo hay que bajar para encontrar la Grieta, así que solo seguimos excavando. Lástima que las herramientas no duren tanto como nuestros deseos de ayudar.

Applejack tomó una pala retorcida de la pila y la volvió a colocar después de examinarla.

―Nosotros no podemos repararlas pues no tenemos herrería en Ponyville. Los lagartos han traído un solo horno y lo tenemos trabajando a toda potencia para arreglar las herramientas rotas. Pero no es suficiente. ―concluyó Applejack, cuya labor de vigilar las obras de excavación se veía entorpecida de esa manera.

Spike estaba atónito. Miraba al interior del foso, y aunque el sol brillaba ya en lo alto del cielo, las profundidades de la excavación se cubrían de sombras. Debía ser un agujero increíblemente profundo. Por el sendero que lo bordeaba en espiral hacia abajo iban y venían tanto ponis como los corpulentos obreros lizerinos, sacando carretas llenas de tierra y piedras.

―Pero… ¿qué es lo que estamos buscando, Twilight? ―preguntó Spike sin apartar sus ojos del bullicio de la obra.

―Te lo explicaré en un momento, Spike, ahora acompáñame a llevar este informe a la Alcaldesa ―respondió Twilight y se pusieron de inmediato en camino hacia el ayuntamiento de Ponyville.

No habían alcanzado aun el centro de la villa, cuando por el cielo vieron volar dos objetos que se acercaban majestuosamente por aire. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, Spike logró distinguir que se trataba de tres lujosos carruajes tirados, cada uno, por dos guardias pegasos.

Cuando los tres carromatos se posaron suavemente sobre el suelo, Spike tuvo oportunidad de mirar con detalle a quienes tiraban de ellos, y reconoció en sus armaduras algo que ya había visto: eran idénticas al del guardia que, la noche anterior, había venido desde Canterlot a entregar el misterioso paquete que contenía el libro de Burning Spades.

A primera vista, parecían idénticas a las armaduras que usaban los guardias del palacio de las Princesas Celesita y Luna, pero vistas a detalle eran también muy distintas: compartían el color dorado, pero estas eran mucho más compactas y complejas y daban un aire de ser mucho más antiguas.

Los carruajes de los que tiraban también eran diferentes de los que Spike había visto. Estos eran carros cerrados, grandes, que debían tener capacidad para albergar de manera cómoda hasta a cuatro ponis.

Cuando los dos carruajes aterrizaron en la plaza principal de Ponyville atrajeron las miradas de todo poni a los alrededores, de manera que el ordenado bullicio que se escuchaba por toda la villa cesó de pronto ante tan sorpresiva visita.

Aun la Alcaldesa salió del ayuntamiento a ver el espectáculo.

―¡Saludos, habitantes de Ponyville! Hemos venido desde lejos a buscar a seis ponis residentes de esta villa pues han sido llamadas para tener una audiencia en Canterlot. ―comenzó a decir el más grande de los cuatro pegasos. Sus alas, que eran amplias y poderosas, hacían juego a la perfección con su cuerpo grande y musculoso. Su pelaje era de color marrón oscuro mientras su melena era de un tono más claro. Su brillante armadura dejaba ver que, sobre su flanco, su marca tenia la forma de un yelmo plateado.

Otro de los cuatro le alcanzó un trozo de pergamino, y el más grande, tomándolo con sus cascos delanteros lo extendió sobre el suelo y leyó en voz alta:

―Solicitaré que den un paso al frente al escuchar su nombre, si se encuentran presentas, las siguientes ponis: las ponis de tierra Pinkie Pie y Applejack, las pegasos Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy y las unicrnios Rarity y Twilight Sparkle.

De inmediato, varios pegasos de los presentes salieron a dar aviso a aquellas ponis de las nombradas que no se hallaban presentes, mientras que Twilight, al escuchar su nombre dio un paso al frente. El líder fortachón de la compañía de pegasos la miró fijamente en cuanto ella se acercó a la caravana.

―Yo soy Twilight Sparkle.

―Le suplico suba al carruaje, señorita Sparkle. Nos esperan impacientes en Canterlot. ―dijo otro de los pegasos que seguía atado al carruaje.

―Temo que yo y mis amigas debemos declinar la invitación ―respondió la unicornio para la sorpresa de todos ―pero nos encontramos ocupadas justo ahora en un trabajo muy importante, así que les suplico nos disculpen.

―Eso no hará falta, querida. ―la Alcaldesa que había estado escuchando la conversación se acerco a donde estaba Twilight ―tú y tus amigas han hecho ya un trabajo bastante arduo aquí, me parece que podremos continuar con la obra desde ahora. No se preocupen y vayan. Es necesario que se ocupen de los asuntos oficiales.

En ese momento, comenzaban a llegar el resto de las amigas de Twilight que fueron llamadas por los pegasos mensajeros. Rarity y Fluttershy fueron las primeras en llegar. Rarity tenía aun la cinta de medir alrededor del cuello y Fluttershy sujetaba algunos alfileres con su boca. Pinkie se apareció después, estaba cubierta de harina y betún y aun tenia puesto su delantal de cocinera. Applejack tardó un poco más y seguía vistiendo su ropa de trabajo. Rainbow pudo haber sido la primera en llegar pero no fue sino hasta que se cercioró que sus amigas estaban todas informadas que aterrizó hábilmente en la plaza de la villa.

―Bien, si ese es el caso, creo que estamos listas para partir ―observó Twilight sonriente.

―Espera Twilight ―la detuvo Spike sujetando una de las piernas de la poni con sus garritas. ―creo que será mejor que no vayan. Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto.

―¿De qué hablas, Spike? Vamos a Canterlot, a una audiencia con la princesa, ¿qué puede salir mal?

―¿Pero no crees que si la princesa Celestia quisiera verlas habría mandado una carta? ―comentó el pequeño dragón.

―Es posible, pero de cualquier manera necesitábamos un medio de transporte, el globo es algo lento y no podíamos esperar al tren. Creo que la princesa anticipó todo eso y mando los carruajes junto con el mensaje para que llegáramos ahí cuanto antes. ―concluyó la unicornio y despidiéndose de Spike subió junto con sus amigas en los carros.

―Yo las seguiré volando ―dijo Rainbow confianzuda.

―Debo insistir en que aborde, señorita, así fueron las ordenes que recibí en Canterlot. ―respondió el líder de los pegasos.

―Bien, si insistes… ―dijo Dash subiendo al carro. No quería admitirlo, pero de estar volando la mañana entera y sin haber dormido mucho aun ella estaba fatigada.

Las chicas se dividieron en los carromatos subiendo tres en cada uno, y tan pronto los cuatro pegasos pusieron sus alas en marcha, ambos vehículos se elevaron en el aire tirados por los fuertes ponis voladores. Cuando se perdieron de vista, el resto de la villa volvió a sus ocupaciones ahora dirigidos por la Alcaldesa y dejando a Spike mirando preocupado hacia el cielo en dirección de Canterlot y con una larga lista de revisión a medio llenar en sus garritas.

El viaje hasta Canterlot no fue largo, pero para las chicas significo tomarse un instante para recuperar el sueño perdido. Tan pronto se pusieron cómodas en los coches cayeron rendidas presa del cansancio. Estaba por atardecer cuando los coches comenzaron a descender sobre Canterlot. Pinkie Pie se despertó primero y al ver que Twilight y Fluttershy, sus compañeras de carro, seguían dormidas, comenzó a jugar ella sola a "Veo, veo con mi pequeño ojito".

―Veo, veo con mi pequeño ojito la alta y blanca torre del palacio de las Princesas… veo, veo con mi pequeño ojito que damos vuelta a una alta y escarpada peña de pura roca… veo, veo con mi pequeño ojito que descendemos hacia una fea y descuidada torre del otro lado de Canterlot…

Twilight se despertó y al corroborar que lo que decía Pinkie era en efecto cierto, se acercó a la ventanita del frente del coche, y al abrirla no dio mucha importancia al hecho de que tenía barrotes.

―Disculpe, acabamos de pasar el castillo de la Princesa… ―hizo notar la unicornio al gran poni corpulento que era uno de los que tiraba del coche en que ella iba.

―Lo sé, no es ahí a donde vamos. ―respondió aquel sin voltear a verla, pero a la poni purpurea le pareció que sonreía.

―Pero creí que había dicho que teníamos una audiencia con la Princesa ―continuó Twilight asombrada.

―Pues temo que nos ha malentendido, señorita Sparkle. Yo dije que eran llamadas a audiencia en Canterlot pero jamás mencioné a su Majestad, la Princesa Celestia. ―concluyó el pegaso y al girar su cabeza para mirarla, la unicornio comprobó que en efecto estaba sonriendo.

Los carromatos descendieron en una gran plaza de piedra redonda que se internaba en la dura peña de la montaña de donde surgía la alta y retorcida torre. Parecía que era tan antigua como el mismo palacio real, pero que a diferencia de este, no había sido tan cuidada. Las ramas de algunas enredaderas crecían en sus costados y la cantera de la que estaba hecha, en otro tiempo blanca, estaba manchada por la lluvia.

Las seis amigas ponis bajaron de los coches. Aquellas que acababan de despertar se veían desconcertadas de encontrarse con ese paisaje tan ajeno y distinto al que conocían. Los guardias tan pronto pisaron tierra, soltaron las correas que los sujetaban a los coches y sacaron de la parte trasera de estos una lanza cada uno.

"No hay razón para temer" pensó Twilight "pero esas armas se ven amenazantes."

―Por favor ―comenzó el líder de los pegasos ―pasen por la puerta. Dentro las están esperando.

Las seis ponis se miraron. Comenzaban a sentir desconfianza en todo esto, pero aun no había razón para imponer replica. Pasaron por las grandes puertas dobles que rechinaron lentamente al abrirse impulsados por la magia de dos guardias unicornios que esperaban detrás. Dentro, una enorme y oscura antesala con dos escalinatas curvas les dio una fría bienvenida. Tenía dos pisos y en el superior, tres enormes puertas.

El gran guardia pegaso se adelantó, y subiendo por una de las escalinatas abrió la puerta central e invitó a las seis amigas a pasar antes que él. Las chicas pasaron, y con voz fuerte y atronadora, el guardia anunció desde la puerta:

―Las seis ponis de Ponyville que mando llamar, su Excelencia.

En esta nueva sala que era mucho más amplia que la primera y estaba casi sumida totalmente en tinieblas había una enorme escalinata frente a la puerta por la que habían entrado, y las chicas alcanzaron a escuchar la voz de un poni que respondía desde arriba de la estructura con una voz más sencilla y melodiosa.

― ¡Magnifico! Comenzaba a preguntarme cuando llegarían. ―quien emitía la voz se acerco al borde de la escalinata, y desde abajo las chicas alcanzaron a ver que se trataba de un unicornio. De color cenizo y melena castaña, parecía ser un poni de edad por la barba que usaba sobre el rostro. Llevaba puesta una adornada túnica y mediante magia hacia flotar a su alrededor hasta ocho velas que lo iluminaban. ―Bienvenidas sean, niñas de Ponyville. Mi nombre es Scriptlore y tengo el cargo del Gran Bibliotecario de la Colección Real y de todo el reino. Me alegro de que hayan podido venir a pesar de lo ocupados que se que están ahora en su pueblo…

―Es un honor que nos haya invitado, Gran Bibliotecario… ―comensó Twilight.

―Por favor, mi niña, llámame Su Excelencia. ―respondió el poni anciano.

―Bien, Su Excelencia, pero temiendo parecer irrespetuosa, debo solicitar que esta audiencia termine cuanto antes pues debemos volver a Ponyville de inmediato. Como ha dicho usted, estamos muy ocupadas en nuestro pueblo. ―Twilight comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa, y el mal presentimiento de Spike le volvió a la memoria.

―¿Irse? No mi niña, te equivocas ―se rió elegantemente el Gran Bibliotecario ―ustedes no pueden irse. Creo que ha habido un malentendido. Ustedes no han venido en calidad de invitadas sino de prisioneras. ¿No es así, mi asistente?

Y de entre las sombras que reinaban en la parte superior de la plataforma desde la que hablaba Scriptlore apareció, con su paso silencioso, figura menuda y enormes anteojos redondos, Burning Spades el poni forastero a quienes las chicas habían visto en Ponyville apenas esa mañana.


	8. Cap 8 La confesión de Spades

**Capitulo 8 – La confesión de Spades**

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse ya en el horizonte, pero dentro de la Gran Biblioteca Real no había un solo rayo de luz que se filtrara. La vieja y manchada torre apenas si sobresalía de la montaña en que había sido construida, y la peña en bruto rodeaba a veces la construcción entera de manera que la habían hecho sin ventanas. Alrededor de las habitaciones había algunos vitrales pero no salían a la luz de la tarde, sino que detrás de ellos había otro muro en que se colgaban velas para iluminar las ventanas. Aun así, la sala principal de la biblioteca era enorme, y las paredes estaban casi tapizadas por completo de estantes en que descansaban cientos de miles de tomos algunos viejísimos y otros no tanto.

Esta sala abarcaba el diámetro total de la torre y casi toda su altura, de manera que la luz de las velas no alcazaba a iluminar todos sus rincones. Justo en el centro había una especie de plataforma similar a una pirámide pero sin punta, a la que se poda acceder desde un ancho puente con barandal que se extendía desde la puerta central del recibidor hasta la base de la plataforma de donde surgía una escalinata hasta su cima.

De pie en dicha cima se encontraban Scriptlore, el Gran Bibliotecario y su asistente Burning Spades. Sobre aquel puente, las seis amigas ponis estaban de pie atónitas al escuchar que habían sido llamadas para ser hechas prisioneras.

―Pero debe haber un error ―alegó Twilight sin dejarse impresionar por una colección de libros cientos de veces superior a la que ella había visto en su vida. Ni las bibliotecas de Ponyville y del Colegio de la Princesa Celestia para Unicornios Dotados juntas podían comparársele. ―nosotras no hemos hecho nada malo. No merecemos ser encarceladas.

―¿Qué no han hecho nada malo? Yo no estaría tan seguro, señorita Sparkle, si no me equivoco ―respondió Scriptlore mirando a su asistente como si deseara que él lo corrigiera en caso de cometer algún error. Spades estaba tan quieto que parecía que ni aun respiraba. ―según se, fueron ustedes seis quienes desde muy temprano esta mañana organizaron a cada poni de su villa para trabajar en conjunto con una raza de invasores hostiles y peligrosos para el reino.

―Los lizerinos no son hostiles ni peligrosos ―Atajó Twilight poniéndose cada vez más nerviosa y preocupada ―es otro malentendido…

―¿Qué no son peligrosos? ¿No es cierto que un escuadrón de ellos irrumpió en la casa de una de ustedes y las secuestro a las seis anoche? ―inquirió Scriptlore.

―Sí, pero…

―¿Y no es cierto que han movilizado parte de sus fuerzas armadas a territorio gobernado por su Majestad, la Princesa sin hacer ningún tipo de aviso o negociación?

―Sí, pero…

―¿Y no es cierto que uno de sus agentes estuvo viviendo hace más de un año en Ponyville en calidad de espía haciéndose pasar por un bebe cocodrilo?

―¡No se atreva a hablar así de mi Gummy! ―espetó Pinkie Pie de inmediato.

―¡SILENCIO! ―la voz del Gran Bibliotecario retumbó potente en toda la sala. Por ese instante el tono amable y melodioso de su voz desapareció para dar paso a uno fuerte y autoritario. Luego volvió a hablar con calma ―se les han dado demasiadas libertades siendo que son prisioneras halladas culpables de traición.

―No, su Excelencia, escúchenos. No somos traidoras. ―hizo su último intento Twilight de hacer entender al viejo poni bibliotecario. ―Burning, dile.

El poni rojizo permanecía callado en la parte más alta de la plataforma y giró su rostro como si no quisiera mirar a las seis ponis cuya libertad estaba en juego.

―Es suficiente guardias, llévenlas a las mazmorras. ―ordenó Scriptlore.

Los pegasos armados se acercaron a ellas, pero antes de que pudieran reaccionar, un relámpago multicolor se levanto de entre el grupo lanzando un feroz grito:

―¡Eres un traidor miserable! ¡Nosotras confiamos en ti!

Pero antes de que Rainbow pudiera siquiera llegar a la plataforma se detuvo en seco, retenida por el poder mágico del Gran Bibliotecario. Bastó que Scriptlore hiciera un ademan con su cabeza para que la pegaso azul saliera lanzada y callera sobre el puente junto con sus amigas.

―Si bien el señor Spades es mi fiel asistente, sería injusto darle todo el crédito. No fue él quien me habló todos estos detalles. ―aclaró Scriptlore ―tengo informantes que han observado el trabajo de las tropas de lizerinos desde anoche. Para cuando Burning Spades llegó esta mañana de Ponyville yo ya estaba al tanto de todo el asunto. El solo me lo confirmó amablemente.

En ese momento Burning solamente bajo el rostro avergonzado, y dando se la vuelta se retiro lejos de donde las seis chicas pudieran verlo.

―¿Que esperan guardias? He dicho que se las lleven. ―ordenó el bibliotecario.

―Un momento, su Excelencia. No puede encerrarnos sin un juicio justo y exijo hablar ahora mismo con la Princesa Celestia. ―dijo Twilight sin resignarse.

El Gran Bibliotecario, en ese momento, bajo dando saltitos por las escaleras hasta llegar frente a ellas. Parecía viejo pero seguía siendo ágil. Se acercó a la unicornio purpurea, y con una burlona sonrisa en la cara le dijo:

―Pero claro, la fiel estudiante de su Majestad. Temo que esa audiencia no podrá ser concedida, pues resulta que la Princesa no se encuentra en Canterlot. Está de viaje en Fillydelphia arreglando algunos asuntos importantes para el reino, y para cuando ella regrese, ustedes estarán en el calabozo, sus amigos los reptiles invasores habrán sido expulsados de Equestria y su pozo al centro de la tierra estará relleno de nuevo.

―Pero usted no lo entiende, no debe detener la obra. Toda Equestria está en peligro. ¡El mundo entero está en peligro!

Pero Scriptlore ya no escuchaba. Los guardias se llevaron de ahí a las seis chicas amenazándolas con sus grandes y afiladas lanzas, por los pasillos laterales hasta los calabozos de la torre. La sombría sala volvió entonces a quedarse en silencio.

―Hiciste lo correcto, Spades ―le dijo seriamente el gran bibliotecario a su asistente.

Pero Burning no respondió. Tenía sus ojos mirando al piso, mientras las palabras de Rainbow Dash resonaban en sus oídos y la visión de la mirada enfurecida de la pegaso se negaba a abandonar su mente.

Y así cayó la noche. Las mazmorras de la torre, a diferencia del resto del edificio, no estaban hechas de blanca cantera, sino que habían sido excavadas directamente sobre la dura roca de la montaña. De hecho, en el pasillo principal que llevaba a los calabozos, si había ventanas hechas sobre las paredes de la cueva que dejaban filtrarse la luz clara de la luna.

En un amplio calabozo, las seis ponis encerradas no podían evitar estar inquietas y preocupadas.

―¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer? No podemos quedarnos aquí de piernas cruzadas mientras ese elegante come-libros de Scriptlore echa a perder todo el trabajo que los lizerinos han hecho por el bien de todos. ―Urgió Applejack, de pie en uno de los rincones de la celda.

―Ese tipo no me agrada. Ahora entiendo porque es tan amargado. Si en lugar de comer dulces come libros es obvio que no puede ser un buen poni ―apoyó Pinkie a su manera.

―Pero nosotras estamos aquí encerradas y no podemos ni siquiera advertir al pueblo o a la Princesa de lo que trama el Gran Bibliotecario ―recordó Fluttershy sentada sobre el frio piso del calabozo.

―Y no podemos esperar a que la Princesa vuelva. Para entonces Scriptlore se habrá salido con la suya. ―Twilight hacia un esfuerzo por encontrar una solución al apuro.

―Esta vez no se me escapará ese mentiroso, desleal y embustero… en cuanto le ponga los cascos encima me encargaré de que se arrepienta de haber puesto los suyos en Ponyville… ―murmuraba furiosa Rainbow, de pie y dando vueltas por el centro de la celda.

―Pero, ¿y que si detienen la excavación en Ponyville? ―observó Rarity sentada. No le quedó otra opción, le horrorizaba la idea de ensuciarse el pelaje con el piso de la cueva pero ya estaba cansada de estar tanto tiempo de pie ―piénsenlo. Los lizerinos son para Scriptlore peligrosos solo porque son, según él, invasores. Los lizerinos piensan que hay que llegar a la Grieta para detener a los invasores que vienen de más allá de la Cascara del Mundo. ¿Pero y si no son malos? ¿Qué tal si son amigables como los lizerinos? Tal vez deberíamos darles una oportunidad.

―Pero los invasores que vienen de mas allá si son malos. ―una voz se escuchó tras ellas y cuando voltearon, ahí estaba, en el pasillo del otro lado de los barrotes de la celda, Burning Spades.

―Miren nada mas quien vino a ver a las traidoras, ¡el traidor más grande de todos! ―tan pronto lo vio, Rainbow Dash se le acercó tanto como los barrotes de la prisión se lo permitieron.

―Por favor déjenme que se los explique ―dijo Burning y tomando con el hocico el libro que cargaba sobre su espalda, lo puso sobre el suelo frente a la celda. Era el viejo tomo encuadernado en madera que todas conocían ―todo está aquí.

―¿Para qué traes eso? ¿Piensas usar de nuevo tu libro como excusa para espiarnos? ―Rainbow comenzó a volar y cruzó sus piernas delanteras en señal de enojo y desaprobación, pero no pudo elevarse mucho pues el techo de la celda no se lo permitía.

―Se que no me merezco que me perdonen. ―suspiro Spades ―pero es importante que me escuchen. Tenemos que detener a Scriptlore.

―Pues detenlo tu, nosotras estamos aquí encerradas. Es problema tuyo ahora ―Dash cerró los ojos y torció el rostro en un gesto de desprecio hacia el poni rojizo.

―Yo no puedo hacerlo solo. ―en el rostro de Burning no existía más aquella mirada retadora y combativa que Rainbow había visto en casa de Fluttershy. En su lugar, el corcel miraba al piso apenado ―Soy solo un poni. Siempre he sido yo solo y es por eso que jamás he podido hacer nada importante. Viví en Ponyville todos esos años yo solo al grado de que ninguno de los otros habitantes me conocía, llegue a ser asistente del Gran Bibliotecario por el esfuerzo que puse en mi investigación y aun cuando viaje por toda Equestria siempre estuve solo. Pero ustedes son amigas, se tienen la una a las otras y siempre están unidas. Por eso pudieron atraparme, por eso pudieron liberarse de los lizerinos y sé que podrán detener a Scriptlore, juntas como equipo. Es esencial que lo logren. Si no, tal vez toda Equestria… no, tal vez todo el mundo se pierda.

―¿Porque lo dices? ―se acercó Twilight a preguntar. ―¿quiénes están tratando de entrar en el mundo de mas allá en la cascara?

Burning levanto entonces la mirada, y tomando aire, comenzó a relatarles:

―Imaginen un mundo más allá de este, que no está realmente afuera ni lejos. La idea de los lizerinos del mundo como un huevo es primitiva y sirve como metáfora, pero no es exacta. Aquel mundo no "existe" propiamente hablando, junto con el nuestro, sino que funcionan cada uno en realidades separadas, pero que pudieran llegar a unirse en ciertos puntos críticos donde ambas realidades se "acercan". A estos puntos críticos, es lo que los lizerinos llamaron Grietas en la Cascara del Mundo. Solo a través de estos puntos es posible, bajo ciertas circunstancias pasar de un mundo a otro.

»La cuestión radica en que a diferencia de nosotros, los habitantes de aquel mundo no solo saben de la existencia del nuestro, sino que se mantienen _vigilándonos día y noche._

―¿Quieres decir que ellos saben que existimos? ―preguntó Rarity asombrada.

―Claro. ¿De qué otra manera planearían invadirnos si no lo supieran? ¿Pero cómo es que logran espiarnos? ―aclaró Applejack para después preguntar.

―No es que ellos sepan que _existimos_. Para ellos, nuestro mundo es proyectado en forma de _dibujos animados_. Son como representaciones teatrales realizadas a base de ilustraciones que simulan movimiento y se acompañan de sonido. Los habitantes del otro lado las miran por diversión en dispositivos especializados. Para algunos de ellos, pasamos desapercibidos como una más de tantas _series _que se proyectan de la misma forma. Pero algunos otros han desarrollado una gran afinidad por _nuestro programa. _Las conocen a ustedes perfectamente y las admiran.

―¿A nosotras? ―preguntó Fluttershy.

―Así es. De alguna manera la proyección de este mundo en aquel se centra siempre en ustedes seis principalmente, aunque existen grupos que sienten admiración por algunos otros ponis, como la Princesa Celestia y otros habitantes de Ponyville. Aquellos que sienten admiración por este mundo o por sus habitantes se hicieron llamar a sí mismos bronis.

―¿Y entonces estos… bronis nos admiran tanto que quieren invadir nuestro mundo? ―saltó Rarity asustada.

―No creo que debamos preocuparnos de los bronis. La mayoría son seres pacíficos y amigables que han aprendido, viendo las proyecciones de nuestro mundo, lecciones de amistad y tolerancia. Valoran el equilibrio de nuestro mundo y no querrían dañarnos. La razón por la que debemos preocuparnos es que no todos en aquel mundo nos aprecian. Conforme la proyección de nuestro mundo se volvió popular en aquel y por cada habitante que se hacía llamar broni, comenzaron a surgir también quienes sentían un intenso repudio hacia nuestro mundo y sus habitantes. Su desprecio hacia los ponis crecía conforme los bronis declaraban su admiración y gusto hacia las proyecciones de nuestro mundo. Estos odiadores de ponis por ser el polo opuesto de los bronis comenzaron ser llamados antibronis. Ellos piensan que las proyecciones de nuestro mundo son un cáncer para el suyo y preferirían no _saber de nuestra existencia_.

»Desde muy joven cuando comencé a investigar la posibilidad de la existencia de los Colores Exteriores y de un mundo completo mas allá de este me aterraba la posibilidad de que una horda entera de estos personajes hostiles hiciera su camino a través de alguno de los puntos críticos e intentara acabar con nosotros y de esa manera, terminar con la influencia de nuestro mundo en el suyo. Lo que descubrí, es que aunque en las "grietas" la Cascara del Mundo es más delgada, nadie puede cruzar de un mundo a otro si no recibe ayuda de alguien de dentro del otro mundo, así que mientras ningún poni ayude a los antibronis a entrar, ellos jamás podrán pasar a este lado.

―¿Pero quién querría ayudarlos a pasar, si sabemos que ellos nos odian? ―meditó Twilight Sparkle.

La mirada de Burning Spades se ensombreció y soltó un suspiro más.

―Scriptlore los está ayudando. ―pronunció finalmente el poni avergonzado.

―¿Qué? ¿Pero es que está completamente loco? ―preguntó Rainbow Dash. Sus cinco amigas estaban atónitas.

―Lo está. Y es en parte mi culpa. ―continuó Spades con el relato ―él, al igual que la mayoría de los tranquilos habitantes de Equestria no sabía nada de los Colores Exteriores. Yo lo conocí cuando era bibliotecario de Ponyville y cuando le hable de mi teoría del mundo más allá de este, se vio muy interesado. Ofreció ascenderme a su asistente y que en lugar de pasar mí tiempo encerrado en una biblioteca podría viajar por el mundo recabando información e investigando a cambio de que compartiera con él mis hallazgos. Hace más o menos tres años le mandé mi libro compilado. En él se explica todo lo que logre recabar acerca del otro mundo y sus habitantes. Creo que para cuando decidió devolverme el libro estaba completamente obsesionado. Me han dicho los demás empleados de la biblioteca que hablaba noche y día de los habitantes del otro mundo y que le emocionaba la sola idea de conocer a alguno de ellos que pudiera compartirle el conocimiento de aquella realidad tan distinta a la nuestra. No estoy seguro en qué punto logró contactarse con alguien _del otro lado, _pero para cuando lo volví a ver esta mañana después de tantos años, me habló de su plan para traer a este mundo a los Colores Exteriores, que ellos le habían ordenado abrir la puerta para su llegada y prometido enseñarle las maravillas de su mundo si les ayudaba.

»Es por eso que no pude defenderlas. Necesitaba que pensara que estoy de su lado para que no me encerrara a mí también. Con todos nosotros encerrados Equestria y todo nuestro mundo estarían perdidos.

―Pero yo creí que lo que el bibliotecario quería era detener la excavación de Gummy y sus soldados… ―añadió Pinkie ―no será que lo que en realidad quiere…

―¡Lo que en realidad quiere es abrir la puerta y preparar el camino para que los invasores entren en nuestro mundo! ―completó Applejack.

―Exacto. No hay tiempo que perder, Scriptlore debe ser detenido cuanto antes o los antibronis tendrán libre acceso para venir y acabar con todo. ―concluyó Spades con aire decidido.

―Es un gran plan, el problema es que no creo que pueda creerte de nuevo ―declaró Rainbow obstinada dándose la vuelta para darle la espalda a Spades ―¿no es así, chicas?

El resto de las ponis miraba a Rainbow con desaprobación.

―¿Qué? No me digan que después de todo vamos a volver a creer en lo que dice ―reclamó exasperada la pegaso.

―Hasta ahora él no nos ha mentido. ―recordó Fluttershy.

―Y no abrir el pico en presencia del bibliotecario loco fue un movimiento muy ingenioso de su parte ―observó Applejack.

―Pero nos ha estado ocultando cosas todo el tiempo ¿no lo ven? El sabía todo desde el principio y no nos dijo nada. ―Rainbow no parecía querer desistir.

―Por eso me disculpo. ―intervino Spades ―Si no dije nada es porque no me sentí en confianza. Creo que uno de mis mayores defectos es ser tan desconfiado. Creo que no debería estar aquí pidiendo que confíen en mí siendo que yo no tuve la confianza en ustedes antes.

Dash volvió a mirar hacia Burning. El poni la miraba por encima de sus gafas redondas. En sus ojos oscuros brillaba la sinceridad.

―Bien, tú ganas. Solo por ese larguísimo cuento que nos contaste te concedo el que no seas un gran mentiroso traidor, cuando menos por ahora. ―Lo miró severa Rainbow Dash ―Pero aun tenemos el problema de estar nosotras aquí encerradas y solamente tu libre ahí afuera.

―Eso puede arreglarse ―sonrió Burning por primera vez, sacando de entre su capa una grande y oxidada llave― a veces tiene sus ventajas ser invisible.

El poni rojizo abrió la puerta de la celda y las seis amigas se vieron libres de inmediato. Sin más demoras, enfilaron por el pasillo que salía de las mazmorras con la determinación de dar alcance al Gran Bibliotecario. Entraron por la puerta de la torre y se vieron en la gran antesala de las escalinatas gemelas.

―Él llegará a Ponyville a más tardar en dos horas en uno de los carruajes voladores. Si lo conozco bien habrá llevado consigo a todo el personal de la torre que le sirvan de soldados. Si tomamos el tren de las ocho en punto llegaremos apenas una hora y media después de él y tal vez aun estemos a tiempo para detenerlo. Lo único que ahora puede interponerse en nuestro camino es…

¡Blam! Ante ellos cayó, pesado como una roca, el enorme y musculoso jefe de la guardia de pegasos armados. Miro al grupo de siete confiadamente deteniendo su mirada sobre el poni macho.

―¿Se puede saber a dónde llevas a pasear a nuestras prisioneras a esta hora, Burns?


	9. Cap 9 Una puerta a otro mundo

**Capitulo 9 - Una puerta a otro mundo**

―No recuerdo que el Gran Bibliotecario haya autorizado recorridos turísticos por la torre en horario nocturno, ¿o es que acaso nos estas traicionando? ―El enorme pegaso color marrón se había interpuesto en el recorrido de las seis amigas ponis y Burning Spades y era obvio que no tenía intención de permitir un motín o una fuga.

―Desde luego que no Leadhawk, es imposible traicionar a quien jamás tuvo mi lealtad. Lo que me sorprende es que te hayan dejado a ti aquí. No sabía que te habían rebajado de jefe de los guardias de la torre a niñera. ―Al parecer Burning había recuperado su actitud mordaz y retadora.

―Tú siempre tan gracioso, Burns. Eso fue lo que siempre me agrado de ti. Te conozco bien, amigo mío. Por eso le advertí a Su Excelencia que no te dejara solo aquí en la torre y él me pidió que me quedara a vigilarte. Es un alivio, pues de no ser así alguien más se habría quedado con el gusto de darte tu merecido. ―el enorme poni bufó enfurecido, golpeando el suelo con sus poderosas patas delanteras. La antesala entera se estremeció con el golpe.

―Déjamelo a mi ―se adelantó confiada Rainbow Dash ―los brabucones son mi especialidad.

―¿Ahora te defienden las chicas, Burns? Ya no puedes caer más bajo ―se burló Leadhawk riéndose sonoramente.

―Está bien, yo puedo solo con él ―negoció Burning con Dash.

―¿Estas bromeando? ¿Ya lo viste? ¿Ya te viste? Si resopla muy fuerte te hará pedazos, no aguantaras ni un minuto contra él ―dijo Rainbow queriendo que el poni entrara en razón.

―Debo pedirte que confíes una vez más en mi ―respondió Spades y había seriedad en sus palabras ―¿Recuerdas cuando les dije que ustedes son invencibles como equipo? No vale la pena que se separen por un estorbo como Leadhawk. Tus amigas van a necesitarte en Ponyville. Después de todo, se cuidarme solo si he llegado hasta aquí ¿no crees? Además esto es personal.

―De acuerdo, solo no te des por vencido. Recuerda que aun tienes cuentas que ajustar conmigo ―lo amenazó Rainbow Dash, pero Burning sabía que lo decía para darle animo.

―Si ya terminaste de resolver los problemas con tu novia ¿podemos comenzar? ―el enorme pegaso contaba el tiempo impacientemente dando golpes con uno de sus cascos delanteros sobre el suelo de baldosa.

Al escucharlo, Rainbow Dash le lanzó una mirada furibunda a Leadhawk y, antes de salir en dirección de las puertas dobles de la torre con sus amigas, le pidió a Burning Spades:

―Dale uno muy fuerte de mi parte, ¿quieres?

―¡No he dicho que pueden ir a ningún lado! ―gritó el poni fortachón dispuesto a cerrarles el paso de nuevo, pero fue Burning no le permitió interponerse en su camino.

―Yo seré quien te enfrente. Deja que las chicas se vayan, si como dices acabas pronto conmigo, podrás alcanzarlas antes de que lleguen a la estación del tren.

Desde afuera, lo único que escucharon Twilight y sus amigas fueron los terribles golpes que propinaba el poderoso pegaso, pero las chicas se fueron optimistas: la agilidad de Spades debía estar funcionando pues, por el sonido que emitían, cada uno de los golpes que los cascos de Leadhawk descargaban se debía estar estrellando contra la losa del piso.

―Comienzas a aburrirme, Burns. Si vas a estar huyendo toda la noche mejor iré a buscar a tus amigas. Apuesto a que cualquier de ellas pelea mejor que tu. ―arremetía Leadhawk contra el poni rojizo. Se habían movido de la antesala de la torre a uno de los pasillos exteriores.

―No. Ya no más correr. Estoy cansado de huir. Esto termina aquí y ahora. He cometido muchos errores antes y estoy dispuesto a corregirlos todos esta noche ―Burning cargó con todas sus fuerzas contra el enorme pegaso que por entonces se encontraba mal parado por acabar de propinar uno de sus muchos golpes contra el piso.

Pasaron por encima del barandal del pasillo, para atravesar el techo de madera de un pequeño desván exterior que servía a los guardias de la torre de cuarto de armas. El mayor golpe de la caída se lo llevó Leadhawk, pero se recuperó pronto y se puso de pie. Por su parte Burning Spades parecía mucho mas mallugado y le costó más trabajo incorporarse.

―Bonitas palabras las que dijiste arriba, me aseguraré de que las anoten en tu lapida. ―el pegaso descargó un golpe certero pero volvió a errar el blanco cuando Spades dio un salto a un lado.

―Muy bien, pero si te parece, hagamos esto como caballeros, como en los viejos tiempos ―dijo el delgado poni rojo y agachándose, con el hocico recogió del piso una vieja espada que había caído cuando los dos combatientes irrumpieron en el cobertizo.

―Como tú quieras ―Leadhawk hizo un rápido movimiento y desenvaino la espada que tenía guardada en la funda montada en la espalda de su armadura de guardia. Apretando los dientes sobre sus armas, ambos ponis se enfrentaron y chocaron espadas, que sonaron y chispearon con furia cada vez que sus hojas se encontraban.

La pelea a partir de ahí se volvería mas pareja. Aunque la fuerza del pegaso era muy superior, el poni de tierra aplicaba todo el corazón en cada golpe y cada estocada. Era rápido y ágil, y su boca recordó rápidamente lo que era aferrar una espada. Por su parte, Leadhawk se había descuidado, dejado de entrenar, confiado de su autoridad como jefe de la guardia de la biblioteca y del poder que le proporcionaban sus fuertes patas al sostener una lanza. Todo esto lo hizo titubear al grado de que estuvo varias veces a punto de caer derrotado ante un oponente que era más pequeño, más débil y menos entrenado que él, pero que tenía algo que su oponente no: había aprendido a confiar en sus amigas y a abrir su corazón a los demás. Spades tenía una razón porque luchar, luchaba por alguien más, mientras que el motivo de Leadhawk era tan solo engrandecer su propio ego.

Fue eso lo que motivó al pegaso a hacer trampa en el último momento. Cuando Spades lo tenía finalmente contra la pared, Leadhawk aprovechó su corpulencia y abofeteo a Burning fuertemente con sus patas delanteras. El golpe fue tal que Spades se tambaleo casi desmayado, pero era tarde. Su oponente había escupido ya su espada y arremetía sin cesar en fuertes y demoledores golpes contra el poni de tierra que nada pudo hacer para defenderse.

―No te duermas, Burns ―dijo Leadhawk sosteniendo por los hombros a un muy adolorido Burning Spades ―todavía haremos una visita a tus amigas en Ponyville.

Esa era una hermosa noche para viajar en un carromato volador. Unas grises nubes de lluvia habían estado obstruyendo el cielo nocturno apenas la noche anterior pero ya no más. Las estrellas brillaban fulgurantes en la negrura de la expansión, pero dentro del coche, el Gran Bibliotecario Scriptlore no tenía interés en mirarlas.

"Simples y planas estrellas sin encanto alguno" se decía el unicornio anciano a sí mismo "¿cómo podrían compararse estas estrellas a aquellas que han sido contempladas por los habitantes del mundo más allá de este?"

La sola idea le llenaba de emoción, y esta se hacía todavía mayor solo de pensar que muy pronto los conocería, estaría frente a ellos directamente.

No podía olvidar la primera vez que les habló. Acababa de leer el misterioso y confuso libro de Spades y le costaba todavía mucho comprender varios de los conceptos que ahí había escrito su asistente. Una serie de ideas entre fascinantes y aterradoras llenaron su cabeza, y lo único que pudo hacer fue salir a meditar. Subió a la cúspide de su torre, para luego remover mediante magia unas piedras que obstruían un sendero hacia la cima de la montaña. Ahí en lo alto, estaba el lugar privado que él usaba para meditar y estar solo. Ahí en lo alto, también decía el libro de Spades que estaban aquellos puntos en que las diversas realidades que existen completamente separadas e independientes se acercaban unas a otras.

Scriptlore se paro en el pico más alto de la montaña sobre la que descansaba Canterlot para mirar las estrellas que para entonces se le antojaban hermosas y majestuosas. Cuando, atormentada su mente por la abrumadora idea de la existencia de un mundo más allá de ese quiso gritar y llenar la noche con un ensordecedor alarido y levantó su cuerno de unicornio a los cielos, concentrando su fuerza mágica en perforar el delgado pero infranqueable velo que separaba a dos dimensiones tan distintas, escucho desde lo alto que una voz le habló:

―¿Quién eres? ―dijo ― Tú que gritas en mitad del vacío y negro espacio ¿Quién eres?

La voz era tan extraña tan indefinida que la mente de Scriptlore fue incapaz de imaginar la forma que podría tener el ser que la emitió.

―Mi… mi nombre es… Scriptlore

―No he preguntado tu nombre ―dijo la voz sufriendo una alteración intimidante ―he preguntado quien eres. ¿Eres acaso un poni?

―Sí señor, lo soy. Un unicornio. ―respondió Scriptlore emocionado de que una entidad tan ajena lo reconociera. Entonces, se le ocurrió una pregunta, y aunque se sintió temeroso de preguntar, la curiosidad pudo más que su miedo. ―¿Eres tu uno de los Colores Exteriores?

Lo siguiente que escucho fue algo así como un gruñido silencioso y profundo, como si aquel ser meditara en la pregunta o deliberara lentamente la respuesta.

―¿Por qué lo preguntas, poni? ¿Es acaso que crees conocer algo de nosotros?

―No señor, es solo que, he leído acerca de los seres que habitan el mundo más allá de este, y sé además que en aquel mundo existen colores tan distintos que ningún poni jamás ha visto. ¿Es eso cierto?

―Sí, lo es, poni. Es cierto. Más allá de su diminuto mundo, donde nosotros habitamos, existen colores, tonos y semitonos tan variados que sus sencillas mentes no podrían interpretar de inmediato. En este mundo existen misterios que sobrepasan la comprensión de cualquier poni.

―Oh, por favor, enséñeme, señor. Instrúyame en los grandes y terribles misterios del mundo más allá de este. ―se inclinó humildemente el Gran Bibliotecario convencido de que si podían oírlo podían también verlo.

―Lo haremos. Solo si accedes a ayudarnos a entrar a tu mundo ―sentencio la voz misteriosa y en la lentitud de sus palabras resonaba una maldad perceptible.

―¿Ayudarles? Por supuesto. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarles?

―Búscanos un punto donde la separación entre nuestros mundos sea más estrecha. Reúne un gran poder mágico que nos pueda abrir un portal y cuando entremos finalmente a tu mundo recibirás cabalmente tu recompensa.

―Sí, así lo haré. No les fallaré, lo prometo.

―No debes fallar. Hazlo cuanto antes. Obedécenos pues somos nosotros los voceros de los Colores Exteriores ―pronunció la voz para luego corregirse a si misma diciendo ―¡Nosotros mismos somos los Colores Exteriores!

Y se silenció para siempre. Desde entonces el anciano poni no pudo descansar. El mundo para él había perdido completamente el encanto. A cada momento soñaba con la maravilla indescriptible del mundo más allá de este.

"¿Si hay colores, no habrá también sonidos?" pensaba de repente "¿u olores o sabores o texturas? ¡Un mundo completo de maravillas aun sin descubrir!"

Todo su empeño y su fuerza estuvieron desde entonces en eso. No podía dormir, no podía comer ni aun leer. El libro de Burning Spades que lo había comenzado todo no daba más respuestas ya a los misterios. Decidió devolverlo. La misma noche que envió de vuelta el libro a su asistente, el guardia que había enviado le informó de la extraña excavación que había visto cerca de Ponyville. De momento no lo entendió, pero como tenía su concentración completamente en su objetivo pronto su mente enlazó las ideas. _Muy alto o muy profundo_. Envió a varios de sus guardias a espiar en las cercanías de Ponyville. A sus habitantes, a los lagartos que se habían establecido cerca, la obra misma fue vigilada a pesar del clima y aun después del amanecer. Cada encuentro, cada conversación.

Para cuando regresaron a reportarle, él ya se encontraba loco de emoción de poder ver cumplido su objetivo tan pronto. Mandó traer a las seis ponis que estaban presentes en la entrevista con el príncipe lizerino y las encarceló para que no pudieran detenerlo. Ellas eran las únicas que sabían realmente el objetivo de la obra. El resto seguía órdenes únicamente.

El plan era muy sencillo. Entraría, neutralizaría con sus tropas a las fuerzas de lagartos y ponis fatigados que estuvieran aun en el agujero y prepararía el camino para sus distantes y misteriosos señores. Si tenía suerte, los lagartos habrían llegado ya hasta el punto crítico facilitándole mucho el trabajo.

Scriptlore miró por la ventana y vio más que solo insípidas estrellas. Contemplo satisfecho las luces de la humilde Ponyville y ordenó a los pegasos que movían el carro descendieran de inmediato. En cuestión de instantes, tres carruajes tirados por media docena de pegasos descendían sobre la plaza central de la villa transportando a ocho guardias unicornios y al Gran Bibliotecario que daba por hecho la caída de Ponyville y el ascenso de los Colores Exteriores, terribles señores del mundo más allá de este.

El tren que salió de Canterlot a las 8 de la noche tardó poco más de dos horas en llegar a la estación de Ponyville. Era más lento que volar, pero era la opción más inmediata para las chicas en ese momento. Bajaron del vagón sin perder un instante y lo primero que notaron es que en la villa reinaba un silencio sepulcral. Twilight Sparkle no sabía que la tenia mas asustada, si el llegar y escuchar un escándalo de gritos o ese misterioso silencio uniforme.

―¿Creen que todos se hayan ido a dormir temprano? ―preguntó Pinkie al ver las calles desiertas de Ponyville.

―Pues a menos que Scriptlore haya pospuesto su ataque hasta mañana, este silencio no puede ser buena señal ―notó Applejack.

―Vamos, chicas, ¡no tenemos tiempo que perder! El bibliotecario nos lleva más de dos horas de ventaja. ―las apresuró Dash.

―Un momento, Rainbow. ―la detuvó Twilight meditando. ―No podemos hacer las cosas precipitadamente. Recuerden lo que dijo Burning: Scriptlore no vino solo. Tiene consigo a los guardias de la Gran Biblioteca y son más que un simple puñado de pegasos y unicornios. Además, debemos estar preparadas para lo peor. No tenemos idea de qué forma pueden tener los antibronis o cuales sean sus poderes.

―¿Entonces qué podemos hacer? ―preguntó Rarity.

La unicornio purpura lo pensó un momento, y finalmente sonrió al idear un plan que le pareció suficientemente bueno. Dijo:

―Les daremos la bienvenida a nuestro mundo con el recurso mágico más poderoso que conocemos.

―Te refieres a… ―comenzó Fluttershy.

―¡Los Elementos de la Armonía! ―dijeron las seis amigas al unísono y el grupo completo se dirigió a la biblioteca sin más retrasos.

Al llegar ahí, Twilight llamó a la puerta esperando que su asistente respondiera.

―Spike. Spike, somos nosotras, ábrenos…

Pero no hubo respuesta alguna. Twilight entonces abrió la puerta silenciosamente y estando dentro de la primera estancia de la biblioteca encendió una vela. El lugar estaba en perfecto orden y silencio.

―Chicas, ustedes busquen los elementos, yo iré a buscar a Spike ―pidió Twilight mientras subía la escalera hacia la estancia superior ―recuerden, están ocultos en el libro "Los Elementos de la Armonía: Una guía referencial"

―¡Esta acomodado en la E! ―escuchó Twilight que cantaba Pinkie.

La unicornio purpura buscó a Spike en su cama y por cada rincón de la biblioteca. Lo llamó por las habitaciones, incluso lo buscó en los balcones, pero no había rastro del pequeño dragón morado. De hecho, parecía que todo estaba en el lugar en que Twilight lo había dejado al salir esa mañana.

―Twilight, los tenemos ―la llamó Applejack que ya usaba su collar dorado con un berilo en forma de manzana infundido con el poder mágico de la Honestidad.

―No está, Applejack. Spike no está. ―dijo la unicornio afligida.

―Descuida, cubito de azúcar, tal vez todo el mundo sigue en la excavación. ―la consoló la poni de tierra ―O tal vez Spike decidió hacerle frente al loco de Scriptlore, y está ahí en el foso haciendo tiempo, esperando a que lleguemos. Todos nos necesitan Twilight, y nosotras te necesitamos.

Twilight reunió fuerzas, le sonrió a su amiga y ambas volvieron a la estancia principal donde el resto de las chicas ya portaba sus collares: En el cuello de Pinkie ya brillaba el zafiro en forma de globo de la Alegría, mientras que Rarity lucia la amatista en forma de diamante de la Generosidad. Fluttershy ostentaba la espinela en forma de mariposa de la Amabilidad y Rainbow Dash portaba su collar con el rubí de la Lealtad en forma de relámpago.

―Solo nos faltabas tu ―dijo Rarity entregándole a Twilight su diadema en que estaba incrustado el diamante purpura en forma de estrella que representaba el Elemento de la Magia.

―Bien chicas, acabemos con esto de una vez ―sonrió Twilight y las seis ponis se pusieron en marcha.

Cuando llegaron a la abertura del foso, en los bordes del bosque Everfree, les pareció ver al pequeño Spike tirado justo en el punto donde el sendero descendente se internaba en las profundidades de la tierra.

―¡Spike!

Al verlo, Twilight se acercó corriendo y se agachó para ver de cerca a su asistente. Spike no se movió, aun cuando la poni lo llamaba y sacudía tratando de despertarlo.

―Twilight… ¿él esta…? ―preguntó Rainbow, pero no pudo terminar su pregunta pues el pequeño dragón soltó un sonoro ronquido.

―Está dormido ―dijo Twilight ―pero no lo puedo despertar. Creo que tal vez lo pusieron bajo algún tipo de hechizo de sueño…

―No creo que sea el único ―observó Applejack, y cuando las chicas miraron hacia lo profundo del foso, descubrieron que a cada paso del sendero había ponis y enormes lizerinos derribados, todos pacíficamente dormidos, como si un cansancio incontenible les hubiera hecho caer rendidos en mitad de su labor.

―¿Puedes despertarlos, Twilight? ―preguntó Rarity.

―Sería sencillo, pero tendría que despertarlos uno por uno. Los unicornios de Scriptlore debieron lanzar un hechizo colectivo que mandó a dormir a todos en el área. Ellos deben ser varios y pudieron hacerlo para todos a la vez. ―dedujo la unicornio purpura.

―No hay tiempo. Dejémoslos dormir. Los despertaremos a todos por la mañana con la noticia de que acabamos con el plan demente del Gran Bibliotecario. ―animó Rainbow Dash, y sin más preámbulo, las seis amigas se internaron en lo profundo de la fosa.

El viaje fue largo y tedioso. El camino giraba y giraba en un espiral que no parecía tener fin, volviéndose cada vez más oscuro. Varias linternas alumbraban el sendero pero daban la impresión de que las chicas estaban dando vueltas en círculos: cada nivel era exactamente igual al anterior, solo sabían que habían avanzado porque los ponis y lagartos tendidos en el piso durmiendo eran distintos. Cuando llegaron a la caverna adyacente en que los lizerinos las habían mantenido cautivas y que solo Rainbow pudo reconocer, daba la impresión de que no estaban ni a medio camino.

Finalmente y después de un rato que a las seis amigas se les antojó demasiado largo, vieron que frente a ellas, en lugar de continuar el sendero en un espiral descendente, se abría una enorme y espaciosa caverna igualmente iluminada por linternas. El aire a esa profundidad era muy distinto al de la superficie: olía como si llevara muchísimo tiempo encerrado. Cuando las chicas entraron en la descomunal cueva, alcanzaron a ver lo que ellas ya sospechaban y temían:

Ahí estaba, parado en una especie de alto montículo de tierra, Scriptlore, el Gran Bibliotecario. Frente al montículo se abría, atravesando la caverna de un extremo a otro y perdiéndose en la negrura de una profundidad incomprensible, una grieta del tamaño de un barranco. Sobre el mismo montículo y frente al anciano unicornio, lo que parecía un tremendo aro hecho con delgadas tiras de metal dobladas de manera irregular se alzaba como si se tratara de una enorme ventana redonda montada a mitad de la nada. Todo estaba en silencio, todo estaba tranquilo, y Twilight que se había preparado para lo peor, comprendió que sus mas terribles miedos no se habían consumado aun.

―¡Alto ahí, Scriptlore! ―le grito confiada la unicornio purpura ―Su descabellado plan termina aquí y ahora.

―Ah, señorita Sparkle y sus amigas ―sonrió el gran bibliotecario y Twilight pudo notar el desequilibrio mental en su manera de gesticular las palabras. ―justo las ponis que quería ver. ¿Ya le había dicho que puede llamarme su Excelencia?

―Sí, ya lo había dicho. Pero estamos aquí para detenerlo. Sabemos que quiere abrir el portal hacia el mundo más allá para dejar pasar a los antibronis y no vamos a permitírselo ―lo acusó la unicornio purpura.

―Se llaman los Colores Exteriores, señorita, y dentro de poco usted también los respetará como es debido. ¿Qué han venido a detenerme? Creo que más bien serán quienes me ayuden a terminar el trabajo. ¿Ven a mis soldados unicornios? Ellos no pudieron activar el portal ―dijo el bibliotecario señalando con su casco al piso. Tendidos e inconscientes en el suelo estaban los ocho guardias unicornios de la torre de la Gran Biblioteca.

―¿Qué les hiciste? ―lo interrogó Rainbow.

―Yo no les hice nada. ―se defendió Scriptlore ―Agotaron sus fuerzas tratando de romper la barrera que divide este mundo del mundo más allá. ¿Ven este aro de metal? Lo mande construir para que en él se concentrara la fuerza mágica necesaria y sirviera de portal para los Colores Exteriores, pero al llegar aquí me tope con el problema de que solo existe una fuente mágica en Equestria lo suficientemente poderosa como para abrirlo… y ustedes la están usando como joyería de fantasía…

―¡Los Elementos de la Armonía! ―volvieron a decir al unísono las seis amigas.

―Exacto, mis pequeñas ponis, exacto. ―sonrió el poni anciano y en su rostro podía verse con toda claridad la demencia y la desesperación disfrazada por una sutil capa de falsa paciencia ―¡Solo con la magia de sus collares podre abrir el portal que traiga a nuestro mundo el poder infinito y basta sabiduría de los Colores Exteriores, los señores del mundo mas allá!

―¡Estas completamente loco! ―lo interrumpió Rainbow Dash ―¡Jamás te ayudaremos a abrir ese portal!

―Oh sí, claro que lo harán. ―dijo Scriptlore, y su melodiosa voz se torció en un raro chillido de maldad y demencia ―Si no quieren que el pobre Burning Spades descubra en carne propia las respuestas a todas las interrogantes que planteo en su libro cuando lo deje caer por la Grieta en la Cascara del Mundo…

Y al decir esto, apareció, después de estar ocultó en las sombras, Leadhawk, el pegaso fortachón, que, volando, cargaba sobre sus patas delanteras a un poni inconsciente de pelaje rojizo: era Burning Spades que aun no se recuperaba de su desafortunada contienda y que colgaba peligrosamente sobre la boca del barranco subterráneo que parecía no tener fondo.


	10. Cap 10 Los colores exteriores

**Capitulo 10 - Los colores exteriores**

―Tan solo imagínense, niñas mías, lo que debe ser caer por una distancia infinita y atravesar la barrera que divide dos mundos. ―meditaba el anciano y demente unicornio parado frente al gigantesco aro de metal que se hallaba abierto sobre el barranco sin fondo ―Me pregunto, ¿que se quebrara primero? La simplísima mente de un poni ante la complejidad de los misterios insondables de los Colores Exteriores o su frágil cuerpo presionado mas allá de su límite por los desconocidos elementos del entorno de un mundo más allá.

―Ya basta ―gritó Fluttershy ―¡No le haga daño a Burning, usted no se atrevería!

―Claro que lo haré ―resopló enloquecido Scriptlore ―Burning Spades no es más que un miserable, traidor y cobarde. Pero la principal razón por la que merece que lo arroje fuera del mundo es que es un pobre ciego, incapaz de comprender lo maravilloso que será este mundo cuando yo traiga desde el más allá a los Colores Exteriores. Como he dicho, le perdonaré la vida solo si me entregan sus collares.

En ese momento de tensión, Twilight no sabía qué hacer. ¿Cómo elegir? ¿Valía arriesgar la seguridad de todo el mundo por la vida de un solo poni? La unicornio se dio la vuelta y vio que sus amigas estaban igualmente abrumadas por la situación.

―Se acabo el tiempo, mis niñas, hora de decidir ―las apuró Scriptlore.

Ninguna se movió. Solamente Rainbow Dash, caminando lentamente, se quitó el collar y lo dejó en la base del montículo de tierra desde el que el Gran Bibliotecario observaba.

―Jamás se abandona a un amigo ―susurró Rainbow cuando sus cinco amigas la miraron atónitas. Pronto, Applejack se adelantó también dejando su collar y Fluttsershy, Pinkie y Rarity la siguieron. La ultima en entregar su diadema fue Twilight y la cara de Scriptlore se iluminó cuando, movidos por la magia de su cuerno, los seis Elementos de la Armonía flotaban a su alrededor. Dijo:

―Ya puedes liberar a Spades, Leadhawk. Dejaremos que lo último que vea en este mundo sea la maravilla de los Colores Exteriores. Se lo debemos después de haber escrito ese libro tan interesante.

El enorme pegaso dejó caer al poni en el suelo cerca de las seis amigas. Mientras tanto, Scriptlore había colocado los seis artefactos sobre el aro de mental, y haciendo uso de su magia de unicornio había puesto en marcha el dispositivo. Un relámpago purpura atravesó cada una de las joyas encendiendo cada elemento con un resplandor mágico formando un hexágono de luz que creció hasta llenar el aro metálico completamente.

―Que… han hecho… ―tosió Spades, cuando el brillo del portal finalmente lo despertó.

La luz del círculo se hizo cada vez más intensa, hasta que se convirtió en un resplandor enceguecedor. Todo poni dentro de la cueva se cubrió los ojos para ocultarlos de aquel fulgor. Scriptlore era el único que no apartaba su mirada del deslumbrante espectáculo. En el último momento, la luz cesó, pero con un estallido ensordecedor, una densa penumbra se hizo presente dentro del aro que servía de portal, y parecía que brillantes estrellas desconocidas y galaxias ajenas brillaban en aquel agujero que se había abierto a un espació infinitamente lejano en mitad de aquella cueva sobre el inmenso barranco.

La ventana a otro mundo permaneció imperturbable por un instante, cuando de pronto, una especie de llama saltó rápidamente desde su interior hacia la cueva como un veloz cometa que viaja por el espacio. Tenía la apariencia de fuego, pero era negro como el humo de un incendio. La llama voladora revoloteo un instante mientras del portal emergía otra y otra más. En instantes la caverna estaba llena de las ascuas voladoras de aquel fuego negro y desconocido que volaban incontrolables sin tocar las paredes y evadiendo las estalactitas que colgaban del techo.

Cuando la primera llama aterrizó sobre el suelo de la cueva, entre el enorme montículo, desde donde Scriptlore miraba el espectáculo emocionado, y la entrada, donde las seis amigas ponis y Burning Spades permanecían inmóviles de miedo, la energía oscura que la conformaba se condensó hasta tomar una forma física. Otras llamas comenzaron a condensarse también junto a la primera, cuando esta, ya completamente compacta tenía ya la apariencia de una criatura que dijo:

―Contemplen, ponis… ¡la maravilla de los señores del mundo más allá de este!

Pero nadie parecía realmente impresionado. En el rostro de unicornios, ponis de tierra y pegasos más bien había un gesto de incredulidad. La creatura de mas allá del mundo miro a su alrededor, y cuando finalmente se miró a sí mismo, fue él quien se sobresaltó de miedo.

Tenía la forma de un poni.

Una por una, las extrañas llamas de energía cósmica que habían surgido del portal se iban condensando para tomar la forma de ponis de tierra. Había yeguas y corceles, con melenas largas y cortas, risadas, lacias y esponjadas, pero todos lucían colores apagados y grisáceos. No eran un espectáculo imponente, sino que solo transmitían tristeza y desconfianza. Ninguno tenía marca.

―¡¿Qué rayos es esto? ―gritó la primera llama, que se había condensado en un poni de color gris neutro con una melena negra.

―Chicas, los Elementos… ¡tenemos que cerrar el portal! ―urgió Burning Spades a sus amigas tratando de levantarse.

―Mi señor, ―se acercó Scriptlore al poni gris que se había formado de la primera llama, sin notar siquiera que Twilight y sus amigas se acercaban al aro metálico para desmontar los Elementos de la Armonía ―soy yo quien los ha traído al mundo, tal como lo he prometido.

―¡Tu! ¡Miserable poni! ¡Tú nos has transformado en esto! ―el furioso poni gris lanzó una bofetada al anciano unicornio que cayó al piso aturdido.

Entonces le pareció que volvía a la realidad. Tirado en el suelo, Scriptlore vio la escena que había creado. Decenas de ponis descoloridos gritaban asustados, corrían de un lado a otro histéricos o se sacudían como si quisieran despertar de una pesadilla, mientras otros se formaban apenas cuando se condesaban las ultimas llamas oscuras que surgían del portal al más allá. Pero no fueron muchas más las que surgieron del agujero, pues en ese momento, las seis amigas ponis, ostentando de nuevo los Elementos de la Armonía hacían su mayor esfuerzo por cerrar el hueco.

Seis rayos de luz, cada uno de un color diferente, disparados contra el aro metálico se esforzaban por reducir el tamaño del portal. Cada una de las chicas se concentraba con todas sus fuerzas para remediar aquella abertura que se había hecho en el delicado tramado del espacio, cuando, al juntarse las seis esquinas del hexágono movidas por los rayos, con un estallido de luz blanca el portal quedo cerrado y el aro metálico volvió a quedar vacio sobre el profundo barranco en la caverna.

Al ver su ruta de entrada sellada, los ponis grisáceos entraron en pánico y salieron disparados corriendo por la entrada de la cueva cuando su líder dio la orden:

―¡RETIRADA!

Sin perder un segundo más, la multitud de lívidos ponis enfilo por el sendero espiral. Recorrieron la cueva entera hasta la superficie en una larga y fatigante carrera pero ninguno se detuvo, ninguno miro atrás hasta que todos hubieron desaparecido tras el horizonte.

―¿Y a esos les pasa? ―preguntó Rainbow desconcertada.

―Ha sido demasiado para ellos. Están aterrados por la visión más enloquecedora y absurda que pudieran imaginar: Ellos, siendo antibronis, que lo más que detestan es a los ponis, se ven rodeados de otros ponis y aun a ellos mismos transformados en ponis. ―respondió Spades recuperando ya sus fuerzas.

―¿Entonces ellos son los terribles invasores? ¿Debemos ir tras ellos? ―preguntó Applejack cuando el último de los descoloridos ponis atravesó el umbral de la cueva hacia afuera.

―No creo que haga falta. Me parece que ahora son inofensivos y que han recibido ya bastante castigo. Esperemos que el vivir entre nosotros un tiempo les enseñe algo de amistad y tolerancia. ―sonrió Twilight contenta mientras la gema de la Magia brillaba en su diadema.

Para cuando el sol comenzaba a despuntar a un día nuevo, gritos de fiesta, alegría y triunfo resonaban por las calles de Ponyville. Todos aquellos que habían sido hechizados por el conjuro de sueño fueron despertando al cabo de varias horas. Spike fue el primero en abrir los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a sus amigas subir del profundo foso, agotadas pero sonrientes. También alcanzó a reconocer a Burning Spades que caminaba ayudado por Applejack y Pinkie Pie que le sostenían sobre sus hombros las piernas delanteras.

La noticia fue recibida con inmenso gozo y alegría: el peligro había pasado, los invasores no eran más una amenaza y las obras de excavación podían cesar finalmente.

Tan pronto despertaron, varios soldados lizerinos tomaron sobre sus hombros a las valerosas ponis y las llevaron hasta la plaza principal de la villa. Spades también fue llevado en hombros por mas que se reusó. Que no le gustara recibir tanta atención, que creyera que no se merecía ser vitoreado junto con las seis valientes amigas y que siguiera aun muy adolorido como para ser transportado de manera tan brusca no fueron razones suficientes para los enormes lagartos que cargaron con él llevándolo en hombros.

Al llegar al ayuntamiento, ponis y lagartos, chicos y grandes vitorearon y celebraron animadamente. Serpentinas, globos, confeti y panques, muchos muchos panques aparecieron de pronto por las calles: al parecer Pinkie Pie había dejado bien organizados a los ponis a su cargo antes de irse para cuando las obras quedaran terminadas finalmente.

En el pódium del ayuntamiento, la Alcaldesa recibió a las heroínas contenta. Junto a ella estaba también el príncipe lizerino. Con su porte pequeño y despistado, Gummy vestía una capa de color rojo intenso y una diminuta corona dorada.

―Ahora que las obras han terminado ―hablaba la Alcaldesa dirigiéndose a todo poni y lagarto presente ―y nos reunimos para celebrar el valor de estas seis valientes ponis…

―Siete valientes ponis ―corrigió Applejack, tirando de Burning Spades para hacerlo pasar al frente contra su voluntad.

―De estos siete valientes ponis. ―continuo la Alcaldesa. ―Queremos además agradecer la ayuda y apoyo de los emisarios lizerinos quienes han declinado nuestra invitación de quedarse como invitados de honor en nuestra villa, prefiriendo partir cuanto antes de regreso a su tierra.

El pequeño Gummy, asintió con la cabeza, justo antes de que una llorosa Pinkie Pie le cayera encima abrazándolo y mojándolo con sus lágrimas:

―¡No te marches! Mamá te extrañara mucho… ¡Eres solo un bebe! No puedes irte aun de casa…

―Pero como muestra de cordialidad y para que la amistad entre ponis y lizerinos perdure indefinidamente, ―continuó la Alcaldesa sin prestar demasiada atención a lo que acontecía apenas a un par de centímetros del pódium. ―el príncipe del reino de lagartos me ha externado su deseo de permanecer como embajador de su pueblo en esta villa.

Gummy volvió a asentir, y Pinkie lo abrazó todavía más fuerte haciendo que su capa callera al piso y que su corona rodara de su cabeza. En brazos de Pinkie, sin su lujoso atuendo de príncipe y con la mirada extraviada a causa de la asfixia que el apretón de la poni le causaba, Gummy se veía exactamente como las demás ponis lo recordaban.

De pronto, un pergamino tomó forma de entre las llamas que salieron de la boca de Spike. El pequeño dragón lo tomo en sus garritas y dijo:

―Es la princesa. ¡La princesa Celestia está por llegar a Ponyville!

Todo poni giró el rostro hacia el cielo para ver como en un hermoso carro dorado tirado por dos pegasos blancos descendió su Majestad, la regente de toda Equestria.

No había saludado aun a los presentes la Princesa, cuando el anciano unicornio de color castaño se tendió a las piernas de Celestia en actitud suplicante.

―Perdóneme por favor, su Alteza, no fue mi intención. Le juro que no sabía lo que hacía, no tenía idea…

―Comprendo, Scriptlore, pero temo que has obrado muy mal y puesto en peligro al reino entero, y aun al mundo. De no haber sido por Twilight y sus amigas quien sabe que habría pasado ―sentenció la Princesa con su voz paciente y agradable ―tendré que relevarte de tu puesto de Gran Bibliotecario y tenerte en observación en una clínica en Canterlot para que recibas la ayuda que requieres…

El anciano solo suspiró, y los pegasos que acompañaban a la Princesa lo alzaron por los hombros para quitarlo del camino.

―Una vez más les debemos nuestra seguridad y la paz del reino ―se acercó la Princesa al pódium para ver de cerca a las seis amigas ―Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity y claro, mi fiel estudiante Twilight Sparkle. Una vez más muchas gracias.

―Pero el merito no es solo nuestro esta vez, Princesa. También le debemos mucho al valor de Burning Spades ―respondió Twilight.

―¿Y donde esta él?

―Está justo… ―detuvo Twilight su respuesta para la Princesa mirando a su alrededor. El poni rojizo había desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno.

La fiesta continúo animadamente hasta el atardecer. Hubo música, dulces y mucha alegría en la que participaron ponis y lizerinos por igual. Solamente una figura delgada y solitaria cubierta por una capa que lo hacía invisible, recorrió las calles de Ponyville en silencio con intención de abandonar la villa.

―¿Se puede saber a dónde vas?

Burning Spades salto del susto. Twilight se había teletransportado al lado suyo justo cuando el poni se había quitado la capucha de su abrigo translucido de la cabeza para contemplar desde una colina al brillante arcoíris que surcaba el cielo de Ponyville a la velocidad de un rayo.

―No lo sé. En realidad jamás lo he sabido. Solo voy de aquí allá, aprendiendo cosas. Creo que es hora de continuar ―respondió Spades.

―¿Y has aprendido algo aquí en Ponyville? ―inquirió Twilight.

―Eso creo. ―respondió el poni con la mirada fija en el horizonte.

―Sabes, mis amigas y yo tenemos una costumbre. Cada vez que aprendemos algo nuevo sobre la amistad, enviamos una carta a la Princesa Celestia al respecto. Podrías intentarlo alguna vez, si quieres.

―Suena interesante. Lo consideraré ―respondió Spades distraído.

―Antes de que te marches, ¿podrías responderme unas preguntas? ―continuó Twilight.

―Por supuesto. ¿Qué quieres saber?

―¿Cómo es que sabes tanto acerca de los habitantes del mundo mas allá?

―Mi libro, ¿recuerdas? Ahí escribí todo lo que he investigado. He viajado por el mundo y he visto y aprendido muchas cosas.

―Has viajado por el mundo, pero ellos viven _más allá del mundo._ Nadie además de ti sabía nada sobre los Colores Exteriores. No hay más libros al respecto pues ni un erudito como Scriptlore los había escuchado nombrar en su vida antes de ti. Ni aun los chamanes lizerinos tenían idea siquiera de la forma de quienes viven más allá de la Cascara del Mundo y tú los conoces tan bien que sabias quienes y porque venían.

Spades se encogió de hombros en un peculiar ademan que Twilight entendió como una solicitud de no darle importancia.

―Qué curioso que los antibronis tomaran forma de poni al entrar a nuestro mundo ¿no crees? ―preguntó entonces la unicornio purpura.

―Eso fue una sorpresa aun para mí. Tengo algunas teorías que lo explican, pero todas son absurdas. ―respondió Spades.

―Yo también tengo una.

―¿De verdad? Quiero oírla.

―Es simple, ¿Ellos entraron en nuestro mundo usando un portal cuya fuente de poder eran los Elementos de la Armonía, no?

―Sí.

―Los Elementos de la Armonía son artefactos mágicos que toman su poder de las principales cualidades positivas del corazón de quienes los portan ―explicó Twilight ―han sido usadas desde siempre para combatir adversidades o remediar males, jamás para lastimar. ¿No es lógico pensar entonces que la forma que tomaran los antibronis al pasar por el portal sería una forma inofensiva susceptible a ser amistosa, como la de un poni?

―Tiene sentido. Tiene mucho sentido. Me impresionas Twilight. ―dijo Burning Spades y al volver a mirar al horizonte sonrió. El raudo arcoíris seguía haciendo piruetas sobre Ponyville, moviéndose entre las nubes. ―Nunca había visto nada igual. Es algo hermoso…

―Todos los atardeceres en Ponyville son hermosos ―respondió Twilight.

―¿Qué? Ah, si… el atardecer, muy bonito… ―corrigió Burning agradecido de que su pelaje fuera rojo y no dejara notar cuando se sonrojaba. Twilight lo notó y se rió en silencio.

El arcoíris dibujó en el cielo un trazo en forma de rayo, y la unicornio comprendió por la señal que ya estaba todo listo.

―Acompáñame, Burning. Te tengo una sorpresa.

―¿Una sorpresa? No querrás que vuelva a Ponyville no soy bueno para las despedidas.

―Burning, tendrás que hacerlo por las buenas ―comenzó Twilight acercándose a Spades y tocó el hombro del poni con su casco. En ese momento, ambos ponis desaparecieron de la colina con un destello y aparecieron de vuelta en Ponyville con otro ―o por las malas.

Burning estaba mareado por la teletrasnportación, y aun así alcanzó a distinguir a todos los ponis de Ponyville formando un circulo a su alrededor aplaudiendo con sus cascos sobre el piso.

―Queríamos agradecerte lo que hiciste por nosotras y por todo el pueblo ―se acercó Rarity.

―Recordamos que dijiste que ibas solo de un lado a otro porque no tenias a donde ir ―comentó entonces Fluttershy.

―Y un pajarito nos contó que tu papá era herrero en tu pueblo natal y te enseñó el oficio ―terció Pinkie, para después susurrar guiñándole un ojo ―y con un pajarito me refiero a la Princesa Celestia.

―Los lizerinos dejaron el horno que trajeron de su tierra pues querían viajar ligeros de regreso ―continuó Applejack.

―Y como aun tienes que arreglar todos los desperfectos de la casa de Fluttershy te adecuamos un espacio donde pudieras trabajar ―concluyó Rainbow Dash señalando a una casita tras la valla de ponis, que apartándose, dejaron ver que había sido modificada con una chimenea y le habían colgado sobre la puerta un letrero de herrería.

Burning Spades se quedó mirando la casa y después a Rainbow. Rainbow y después la casa. Y bajó el rostro para limpiar sus anteojos. Esperaba que nadie notara que una lagrimita le rodaba por la mejilla. Sintió el casco de Twilight que se apoyaba en su hombro mientras ella le decía:

―Es tuya, si quieres quedarte.

Spades le lanzó una mirada severa, pero luego su gesto se suavizó en una gran sonrisa y respondió:

―¿Y qué esperamos? Vamos a verla por dentro.

La noche calló sobre Ponyville una vez más, pero esta vez no había lluvia, ni miedo, ni preocupaciones, ni culpa flotando en el aire. Los tranquilos ruiditos de una pequeña villa que se dispone para descansar le parecieron a Burning tan interesantes que se quedó en silencio escuchando en el balcón de su herrería hasta que todo quedo en un silencio total y absoluto. En ese momento tomó un pergamino y una pluma con el hocico y escribió:

"_Querida Princesa Celestia:_

_¡Cuán equivocado estaba! Hacía apenas dos noches, estaba convencido que solo se podía aprender de los experimentos, de la naturaleza y de la lectura de gruesos libros. Esta noche te escribo porque ahora sé que las más valiosas lecciones se aprenden en compañía de los ponis que quieres, en momentos de gran alegría o de mucha tristeza, en tiempos de convivencia pacífica o cuando aparecen los peores conflictos._

_Esta noche te escribo, porque aprendí que nada puede uno hacer si se mantiene siempre solo. Te escribo porque ahora sé que uno no debe permitir que las tristezas y penas del pasado oscurezcan nuestras posibilidades de ser felices en el futuro. Hoy te escribo, porque comprendí finalmente que abrir el corazón a los demás no es una muestra de debilidad sino la fuente del más grande poder y motivación que un poni puede tener._

_Hoy te escribo desde el primer lugar al que puedo llamar hogar desde hace mucho tiempo y, lo digo sinceramente, no tengo deseos de irme de aquí. ¿A dónde podría ir si aquí tengo amigos valiosos y puedo seguir aprendiendo en su compañía maravillosas lecciones como estas? Espero no te moleste, Princesa, recibir a partir de ahora y de manera constante mis cartas, pues se que serán bastantes._

_Hoy aprendí, Princesa, que la belleza de la lluvia radica en que después del miedo y la oscuridad que trae consigo, llega siempre la belleza y la paz de un arcoíris._

_¡Y hoy yo he visto el más hermoso de todos ellos!"_

_Te prometo princesa, que no volveré a desperdiciar mi tiempo buscando los misterios de más allá del mundo, cuando los más bellos colores viven aquí, en Equestria._

_Tu humilde vasallo, un insípido poni sin importancia:_

_Burning Spades_


End file.
